Love Thy Enemy
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: Esmeralda chooses Frollo. Will she regret it or will she be pleasantly surprised? My first HOND chapter story.
1. Five Wishes

Title: Love Thy Enemy

Summary: Esmeralda chooses Frollo. Will she regret her choice or will she be pleasantly surprised?

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: T for language and suggestive themes

A/N: This is going to be a chapter story. Again, I hope nobody is OOC in this story. I am very particular about that. Viewpoints change throughout the story.

Chapter 1

Five Wishes

I listened intently as Frollo reads out my charges and my sentence. I shudder as I see the impending fiery torch he grips in his cold, clammy hand. The torch was a symbol of my life's end. I was going to face death's door in a matter of intense minutes. I watched the gigantic cages containing my close friends and Phoebus. Phoebus was struggling with the restraints. He wanted to rescue me, obviously. Yet, how could he break through the strong, unrelenting wooden bars? I was completely at Frollo's mercy.

He had offered me an ultimatum earlier. If I were to live a life of holy matrimony with him, he would spare my life. If not, I die in an endless pit of ravaging flames. I had sneered. If he desired me so, he could have my charred, blackened corpse. I would not surrender to him. He was the real devil. He was pure evil. And yet…I could not help but feel a little sympathy towards him. He had practically destroyed Paris, searching for me. Frollo would have done anything for me. Even kill me.

He approaches me now. The torch illuminates his aristocratic, gaunt features. He looms over me. His height often intimidated me. And now, strapped tightly to the pyre, he terrified me. I attempted to show no fear. My shivering immediately ruined my façade. He began speaking about how he will soon send me back to where I come from. The fiery, dark bowels of Hell. He draws nearer.

"And even now it's not too late," He whispers, his deep voice dripping honey. His granite eyes burrowed into mine. The torch was seriously scaring me. I had always been terrified of flames. My parents had perished in a serious blaze and I was the only survivor. Fire frightened me. The way it burns you, chars you, eating up your skin until the only thing left was a blackened skeleton. Suddenly, I wonder if I wanted to surrender. Maybe dying was too much for me to bear. I did not want to be a charred shell of bone and tissue. Frollo's deep baritone voice caught my ears again.

"I can still save you from this fire and the next one. Choose me…or the fire." He is only a few inches away from my face. He holds the torch threateningly. I pondered this. I certainly knew that dying by fire was my worst nightmare. But, to marry Frollo…I had no escape, I noticed. Looking into his eyes, I saw arrogance and unyielding victory. Somewhere, I picked up a tiny hint of hope. As if, he secretly wished for me to choose him. Did I really want to put up with his prejudice for the rest of my life?

Maybe, just maybe, I could reform him. That was a possibility. A slim one, but a possibility nonetheless. Death would only lead me to Hell. At least with him, I could release my people. I could even be a good friend to Quasimodo. But first, I need to see whether if he was willing to give, as he was to take. Putting on my most confident air, I spoke.

"I choose you. If you are to grant me a few wishes," I was shaking but I tried to look professional. Like we were talking about business. Frollo looked shocked and quite gleeful at my words. However, he soon composed himself and smirked triumphantly. "Alright, my darling sorceress. Tell me your wishes. Keep in mind, there are some I might not feel like granting." I hoped the wishes I told him, he felt like granting.

"Firstly, release my people. I don't want you to disturb them, terrorize them and punish them unnecessarily. I expect a fair trial given to them if they are ever convicted. Allow Clopin to entertain the children. If you can, educate them and you shall see that we do believe in God and his teachings." My first wish startled him. However, he must have known that would be my first wish for he seemed to consider it.

"Fine, but I will be a fair yet very strict educator. And if they misbehave, I will have to interfere. I will ensure a fair trial is given to any of your friends if they are convicted. Their sentence will still be strict, however. As for Clopin, I shall allow his puppetry but he is to not make disrespectful jokes or teach the children blasphemy." I nodded. I had to content with that. At least, my friends won't be languishing in the bottom of a dank, spider-infested prison cell any longer. And Clopin would still be a free entertainer.

"Secondly, you are to attend every Festival of Fools we organize. And you will enjoy it. Quasimodo is to attend as well. I believe it's time he experienced the outside world. You will also allow me to dance at the festival as well." Frollo looked a little reluctant at this. I knew how he despised the festival and always assumed it to be nothing more but self-indulgent foolishness. Yet, I wanted him to attend and I was going to ensure he liked the experience. I also wanted Quasimodo to be free and allowed to roam. He was terribly lonesome up there in the bell tower.

"I will attend the festival but I do not guarantee that I will enjoy it. Gallivanting and indulging in unprofitable 'fun' does not a respectable minister make, my dear," I snorted at his 'holier-than-thou' attitude. I was surprised, however, that he was cooperating with my whims. I thought he'd be more hesitant and unwilling. "As for Quasimodo, I shall allow him to attend. But he is to make sure a shawl covers his face always. I don't wish to have a repeat of this years' events," I flinched at his words, remembering how the poor hunchback was pelted with rotten fruits and vegetables while being pinned down to the pillory. "As for you dancing, my witch, I did not really enjoy all the other men eyeing you like some piece of meat but since you are a very good dancer, I will allow it. But no more using spears as poles in your act." I had a small smirk on my face. I was making some progress.

"My third wish is that you allow me to visit the Court of Miracles whenever I wish too. There are times when I would want to visit Clopin and my friends." This time, Frollo looked really hesitant. I wonder whether he'd still allow me to visit my friends even after I married him. He'd probably lose face. And next to lust, pride seemed to another one of Frollo's weaknesses. Finally after minutes of consideration, he spoke.

"I am not sure whether if I should grant this. I do not want my fiancée to still be fraternizing with these heathens even if they are going to be reformed," I gulped. I really hoped he would allow to visit my friends. "But, oh well, see this as my wedding present to you. However, I will accompany you whenever you wish to visit, as I don't want you to linger too long. And we will be back by sundown." If I wasn't tied to that pillory I would have flung my arms around his neck and thanked him. Although, I probably shouldn't, given the large mob that gathered. The said mob was now buzzing as if they're waiting for Frollo to set the pyre into flames.

"My last two wishes will come later. The people seem a little too curious now. The bottom line is I chose you. So now, honor _your_ promise and save me," I told him hotly. He'd better not have lied that he will set me free from all charges. Smirking, Frollo lifted the torch high and declared.

"The witch has recanted for her sins! And as a pious man of God, I shall take her and the rest of the heathenish gypsies under my wing where they will learn the true meaning of Christianity. The gypsies will have a week to recant for their sins and to learn to abide by God's fair yet strict rules. If they succeed, we will accept them as pure Christians. If they fail, we will continue to look down upon them and their heathen ways."

A majority of the mob cheered at the sudden change of events, particularly my friends whom were all locked up. Some groaned as they wished to witness a burning of a witch. A very few just kept quiet as if wondering what had transpired between us. The mean-looking, bulky guard came forth and cut through my ropes. I was finally free. Or was I? Frollo stepped towards me and grabbed my arm.

"Come my dear. We must prepare for our wedding day," He led me down to his reinforced, rather scary carriage. I glared at him.

"Just a minute. I haven't finished with my wishes," I clambered into the carriage as he followed. He wasn't that happy that he had to keep granting my wishes but he said he would listen.

"Fourthly, give Phoebus back his position. He helped me out of his own free will. He is a good, brave soldier despite his betrayal. I believe you would regret losing him if we ever enter another war." I inhaled deeply. Frollo was pondering this.

"Alright, my dear. But, I do not wish for a young, handsome soldier to be around my beautiful wife-to-be. So, he will be sent to another part of France where he will not only redeem his title, but a promotion," I was really amazed at Frollo's generosity. Maybe he really did love me. Oh, what was I thinking? Frollo's black, empty heart was practically incapable of love.

"And my very last wish is that you are to never call me 'witch', 'sorceress', 'devil woman' or 'heathen'. It goes for my friends as well. And I will not be called 'yours' until after we get married." My last wish seemed simple enough. He nodded and smirked. He seemed really happy at the incoming future. He even reached over and stroked my arm.

And for reasons I can't explain, I didn't feel repulsed in the least. In fact, it actually felt…good. My God, was he rubbing off on me? I hoped not. He will never be my one true love.

Well, that's what I hoped for now that I was to be married to him.

Goodbye, dancing. Hello, marriage.

A/N: Well, that's chapter 1. Chapter 2 may take a while but hold on, ok?


	2. Warming Up

A/N: Well, I am continuing 'Love Thy Enemy'. Remember to read and review as always. I have decided to use interchanging viewpoints. Which means a couple of paragraphs will be Esme's POV while another couple will be Frollo's POV.

Chapter 2

Warming Up

_Frollo_

I had won. I never expected to win. Granted, I had to compromise in order to win but no matter. Esmeralda was finally mine. She doesn't seem that enthused now. In fact throughout the entire ride to the Palace of Justice, she was silent. And she had turned her head a full ninety degrees away from mine. I felt offended yet I didn't want to be cross with her. Maybe all she needed was I to warm up to her.

My hand left her arm and reached up to stroke her cheek. She jerks her head away. I clenched my jaw. She was not helping me with my temper. "You know, I am not a statue. I wouldn't mind you trying to at least converse with me," If we were to get married, I should be informed of her past, likes and dislikes. She glares at me with her flaming green eyes. I shudder inwardly. Those eyes were intoxicating. Like a poisonous nicotine that left breathless. I couldn't believe that her being angry aroused me.

"I have nothing to talk to you about," She answers back bitterly. She rotated her head away and I could immediately tell that she was sulking. I rolled my eyes. For a grown woman, there were times when she could be completely immature. "Remember, Esmeralda, this was your choice. There's no need to sulk about that." Yet again she turns sharply and glares at me with those breathtaking eyes. Her glare was incredibly intense. They practically burned into mine like acid.

"Some choice. I only chose you to save my skin and my friends. Make no assumption, Frollo. You will never be my love. Never," She tells me straight up with an embittered tone.

I was speechless.

_Esmeralda_

Frollo is now staring at me like some kid who discovered somebody broke his favorite toy. Did he seriously think I would just fall into his arms like melted butter? Who did he think I am? I was not easy game. His shocked look turned to one with anger. I held my defensive glare. I was not afraid of him now. Now that I was not bound or surrounded by flames, I felt my courage returning.

"Look here, gypsy," He grasps my arm tightly. I winced. For an old, thin judge, he was a pretty strong guy with an iron grip. "Now that we are to wed, I should expect that that fiery attitude to be restrained. And as for me not being your love… I will not accept that. You will love me. I will ensure that." I was shocked by his words. Was he so incapable and deprived of love that he thought it to be an emotion you could force or buy? Now not only was I furious, I was in disbelief and sympathetic. Yet again, for reasons far beyond my understanding, I leaned forward and removed my hand gently from my arm. But instead of shoving it away, I squeezed it tightly. His overall expression instantly softened. He was now very surprised at the sudden turn of events. So was I.

I had no idea where this sudden feeling of compassion came from. Maybe, I was starting to see Frollo for whom he is. The curtain had finally lifted above my eyes and I now saw him as a human being, not as a demon. Yet, I know I couldn't love him. He had hurt me too much.

Still, it felt good to just hold his hand and stare into his deep, cerulean eyes. Now that some of the iciness had melted, I could see that they possessed a large depth and were beautifully colored. His hands were strong, gentle and surprisingly softly padded.

I wondered what he was thinking of this sudden happening.

_Frollo_

I admit, I was a nervous wreck. She was holding my hand, which was starting to sweat. It had been a very long time since a woman held my hand. Especially a woman as exotically gorgeous as Esmeralda. Her emerald eyes were boring holes into mine. We simply sat there in my carriage. Our eyes in long, awkward yet strangely comfortable interlock. I could hardly remember the days when I would do this with any other woman.

Sitting here, staring into her eyes, I could not feel anything but a burning warm sensation in my heart. My hand clenched at my chest. The feeling pained my heart. The feeling was a huge, roving flame that scorched everything. I winced. It really hurt.

"What's the matter?" She asks me rather anxiously. I gulped. The flame in my heart was not extinguished just yet. Oh Maria, did it ever hurt! She reaches up and touches my chest. The flame intensified. I groaned. The pain was not subsiding. Suddenly, her perfect, red lips formed a perfect, red smile.

"Oh, Frollo," She giggles, leaving me confused, "You're experiencing the flame of love. To think someone like you feeling like this." Now she is flat out laughing. I narrowed my eyes and I sneered. I never knew love hurt this much. Well, technically I did once but that was another story... Esmeralda looks at me with a glint of humor in her eyes.

"Well, isn't this interesting? The cold hearted, tyrannical Minister of Justice whose clutches are as iron as the bells of Notre Dame is feeling the flame of love? I wonder what Clopin would say about this. He'd probably fume when he realizes he would have to wait for the next Festival of Fools in order to mock you about this." She says before laughing her head off. I glare at her with all the rage I could muster. How dare she make me a fool again? Still, her laugh was as delicate and lovely as the petals of a rose in full bloom. My God, Esmeralda could anger and arouse me at the same time.

"Don't laugh at me, gypsy. You have no idea how painful and shameful this is." I tell her coldly. She stops her laughter and stares at me disbelievingly.

_Esmeralda_

I cannot believe Frollo. Did he really find it despicable to love? My grip tightens on his hand and I look endearingly into his eyes. "Is it that terrible, Frollo? To love someone? Is it? Does God find it a sin to love and care for another human being? Does he consider feeling like a human a sin as well?" I ask, watching as his face practically falls apart. His head is bowed and he looks ever so depressed. I was surprised.

I never dared to dream of Frollo looking so despondent or vulnerable like he was now. He did not show a smidgen of weakness to anyone. But now, he was slumped over pitifully. I wondered if he ever loved another before. He must've been hurt very badly by some other woman. Probably a gypsy woman. Maybe that's why he disliked my people. I couldn't jump to conclusions, however. He finally looks up and I see a glistening effect in his eyes. My eyes widened.

Was that a tear? Was he crying? My God, with us our emotions went up and down like Clopin whenever he does back flips. First, we were cold, then we were sharing a tender moment, next I was laughing while he was cringing and now…I was speechless while he was crying? We were certainly going to be a very interesting couple. My thoughts immediately went back to him.

He has wiped the tears hastily from his eyes and that cold, malevolent glint was soon in them again. He releases my hands and sits away from me. Now _he_ was the one giving me the cold shoulder. "You have no idea how love can hurt you so badly, gypsy. You have no idea." I was dumbstruck. So, he did have another! I wasn't sure if I should question him about that now. He looked like he didn't want to be interrogated.

Soon, we were back to our uncomfortable silence again.

_Frollo_

Esmeralda had asked me a challenging question. How could I answer? I knew perfectly well it wasn't a sin to love others. I just didn't want my past to be uncovered. I had buried it away in some dark, foreboding well in my soul. I had locked it up in a constricting jail cell and threw away the key. But now, Esmeralda was searching for that key. She wanted to know why I was now so unaffected and clueless about love.

Love had been my downfall. Love was my enemy. Love wanted to watch me suffer and die a horrible, painful death. I had learnt that in a very painful way. That was why I flung myself into the church and my studies. My efforts paid off. I achieved scholarships and riches beyond any man's wildest dreams. My greatest goal was, of course, being appointed a minister. I stopped loving after that. For I had a duty. To rid the world of those licentious, blasphemous heathens.

But I abandoned my duty after meeting Esmeralda. That's when it hit me. I wanted to love again. Esmeralda made me want to experience the joy of love again. Looking at her now, I see a ravishing, voluptuous and feisty woman. A woman that I knew I could treat well and shower with love and happiness. If only she loved me back.

She had blatantly told me she would never love me. I knew I would have to labor over this. I will do my best to show her I could be a good husband. I will love her; educate her in the beliefs of Christianity and make sure that she was accepted as my lawfully wedded wife. How I so wanted her to love me! My heart desperately needed someone to piece back together. And it seemed that Esmeralda was the one to do it.

I reached over and squeezed her hand. I had missed the contact. She looks up and gives me a small smile. The flame in my heart burns. However now, I was hardly bothered by it.

A/N: Phew…hope you enjoyed that. Please read and review. Chapter 3 will be coming right up. Yet again, don't kill me if they are OOC.


	3. Tyranny or Justice?

A/N: Well, I am yet again updating. Hope you enjoy. I really apologize for OOC and my senseless grammar. I will try to do better in this chapter.

Chapter 3

Tyranny or Justice?

_Esmeralda_

We have finally arrived at the Palace of Justice. I thanked God for I had to admit, this sudden closeness between Frollo and I frightened me. He was so gentle now. Like he wouldn't harm a fly. It was so unlike him. I guess I just never experienced his softer side. After all, every human being, no matter how arrogant or devious, possessed a heart. It's just that sometimes that heart had to be freed, dusted and cared for.

The carriage stopped with a jerk. The side door opened. A soldier took my hand and assisted me off. Frollo followed suit. I looked up in awe at the palace and the cathedral. Even though I had been in it before, I could never get over its gargantuan size. It sent tremors of fear down my spine. The palace was no fairytale land. It was dark, aristocratic, intimidating and held a good deal of Gothic décor. Living here was going to be a huge challenge. I was not used to such gloomy places. I'd rather be out in the warm, summery air.

The soldier went up to Frollo. "Your Grace, should we lead the gypsy to her bedchambers?" Frollo stared at him with his usual cold, authoritative air. I was surprised. His emotions ran so freely. Now he was back in his usual holier-than-thou attitude. The soldier, though much more younger and stronger than Frollo, trembled. Frollo was someone you do not want on your bad side.

"No. I will lead her up myself. Oh, and remember, warn the others that if anyone dares to harm Esmeralda will be dealt with severely," Frollo orders the soldier who nods obediently before walking off. I knew Frollo was a very powerful man and he was widely feared and respected because of it. And yet, there were times where he was so vulnerable. Like in the festival and in the carriage. He was such a hunted deer back then. Now, he was back to being strait-laced, no-nonsense and commanding. _Like two sides of a coin, _I mused.

"Everyone, even your associates, are terrified of you, Frollo," I quipped. "They all must ensure they form their sentences properly so as to not offend you. They also follow whatever you say in silent obedience."

_Frollo_

I raised an eyebrow at Esmeralda's observation. She should know that when you were omnipotent as I was you must be demanding and strict. I prided myself on being a rather ruthless ruler since that was the only way to run a country. Life was no fairytale. You had to be tough and terrifying in order to be on top. Yet, Esmeralda seemed rather naïve about this fact. Her innocence, I must admit, was very adorable. I do know, however, she must be taught the harsh realities of life.

"That is kind of the point, Esmeralda. If I were to be a lenient and indulgent governor, this country would eventually fall into complete destruction. Thieves and vagrants would run amuck and people would end up living a life of sinful debauchery," I notice that she is now looking at me incredulously. "Oh, don't give me that look, gypsy. I must ensure that I am strict and commanding always. Otherwise, all of Paris would take advantage of lack of discipline and we would eventually all be plunged into the fiery pit of Hell. You must admit, Esmeralda that ever since I was appointed, crime rates have lowered dramatically." I paused to take a breath. She still stares at me in utter disbelief. I do hope she still doesn't think me a tyrannical monster. Not after that touching moment in the carriage.

"But wouldn't you rather be described as fair and just rather than cruel and grasping?" She asks, trying to keep her tone polite. I sigh. How could I make her understand? I knew she was an incredibly intelligent woman yet there were times she just couldn't grasp the true cruelty of the world.

"Esmeralda, I am a fair ruler…" She immediately cuts me off. "No, you are not. I do not intend to be rude; Frollo but you are not a fair leader. You kill my people unnecessarily. You torture them until they are on the brink of death. You look down upon them. You lock them up with scarce necessities. I apologize Frollo, but these aren't the things a good, just and fair minister do." She finishes off. I was shocked. She may have been clueless before but now…she was yet again defying me like how she did when Quasimodo was senselessly tortured. Esmeralda was a woman with a very fine head on her shoulders. She just used it at the most unexpected times.

"Frollo, I am not asking you to stop being authoritative or strict. Just please, lie back a little and listen to my people. They have their own problems because they are uneducated and shunned. You should try to change them, not destroy them. I know that it would make me and you and my friends very happy. Please, give it a chance." She gazes up into my eyes pleadingly. She had beseeched me about this while she was bounded to the pyre. She wanted me to assist her people. That seemed quite easy to handle. I could appoint a group of scholars to teach them. But if they show that they do not wish to be taught, I would have to take drastic measures.

"I promised that I would try to educate them to being proper Christians. However, if they do not adhere to my rules, I would have to be merciless. If they are willing to cooperate, I am willing as well."

_Esmeralda_

I sighed in relief. I nearly thought for certain he would abandon all thoughts of his promise after I conceded to him. That's another thing about Frollo. He may be selfish and scheming at times but he was a honorable man who kept his promise. He takes my hand and leads me up the stone stairs into the palace. My bare feet soon met a smooth, perfectly polished marble floor. The floor felt like heaven beneath my feet. I was tired of walking on pricking stone.

The corridors and hallways were expansive. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings. Stone carvings of the Virgin Mary and Jesus decorated the place. I would never get over how grandiose this palace was. It was creepy on the outside. Inside, it was a temple fit for the finest people. We passed by several other ministers and soldiers. I could hear some of them conversing about Frollo and I.

Some of the conversations weren't pleasant so I tuned it out. The other ministers were mocking me. They probably thought I was some provoking hussy that Frollo picked off the streets. Some mumbled that I was probably some devil woman that Frollo had dutifully decided to tame. Even worse, they muttered that I was probably pregnant with his child and was now forcing him to support me. I felt really small at that point.

Thankfully, they immediately shut up when Frollo glared at them sternly. Frollo certainly possessed great power even among the other ministers. I just wished he would use that great power responsibly and necessarily now. It would certainly make married life to him that much more easier to handle.

Soon we ascended another flight of stairs. We are now walking along a corridor where rooms opened into it. I gaped at all the lofty, magnificent rooms. We passed one with a gigantic bookcase filled with Bibles and books on alchemy, law, literature and history. There was also a huge king-sized bed lined with Chinese silken sheets. A full-length mirror stood in the corner. A huge desk littered with scrolls, papers and quills sat against the open window. A large wardrobe filled in the space beside the bed. There was also another door leading to another room, probably the washroom.

_Must be his bedchamber,_ I thought to myself. His room was tastefully furnished but not extravagant and frivolous. It was comfortable without being sloppy. And yet, I wasn't sharing it with him…yet. He leads me to the next room, which has a closed door. I inhaled deeply. The point of no return.

A/N: There. That's finished. Next chapter is a must see for you Frollophiles. I won't disappoint.


	4. Peep Show

A/N: Chapter 4 is now in progress! As I promise, this chapter will be bliss for you Frollophiles. Most of the story is Esmeralda's POV but I will try to slip in some Frollo.

Chapter 4

Peep Show

_Esmeralda_

Alright, I must confess, I was pleasantly surprised. My room was furnished, polished, scrubbed and adorned with all of my favorite things. The silk sheets on my bed were off a shimmering scarlet, lined with yellow. There intricate suns embroidered on the sheets. My bed looked really warm and inviting. My eyes swept to the window where curtains of a similar fabric hung there. The bookcase to the left side of my bed was not nearly as large as Frollo's obviously but it was filled with romance novels, books on music and of course, the Bible.

The wardrobe opposite the bed was huge and carved from the most elegant dark wood. My bed lay above a heavenly comfortable fur-trimmed carpet. A crystal chandelier, encrusted with emeralds dangled from the ceiling. The walls were painted a mesmerizing purple color that gave the room a lovely, classic feel. What caught my eye most was the tambourine, fife and harp that laid on a desk that was situated a stone's throw away from my immense wardrobe. And just like his room, mine had a door leading to an adjoining bathroom.

"This is my room?" I ask, completely disbelieving he had gone through a lot of trouble to furnish and decorate my room. He smirks and touches my cheek. "You should be happy that you said yes, Esmeralda. This furnishing and decorating didn't come cheap. I hired the best painters, tailors and carpenters for you. So, you should be very grateful." I _was_ grateful but I didn't want to seem too eager. I still loathed him and no room, no matter how exquisite, could change the fact that he had been evil and prejudiced towards my people. Still, I did believe he deserved some gratitude.

"Thank you very much, Frollo," I thanked him stiffly. He simply smirks and strokes my cheek again with his spindly finger. I cannot deny that I shivered…and not out of disgust. God, I had to stop feeling for him. I hated this man and even though I pitied him at times, I will not love him.

"This will be your room for now on, Esmeralda. If you wish for any additional furniture, let me know. Now, you may open the wardrobe and find yourself something pretty to wear when you come down to dinner. I'll send someone to tell when dinner is ready," He then turns to leave. Suddenly he stops and whirls around with a sly smirk on his face. "And remember, by the time you are baptized and we are married, you are then allowed to sleep in my bedchamber." He chuckles in his deep baritone and I frown. I was not looking forward to my first time with him. He was completely unattractive to me. Trying to push the thought of our first night away, I walk to my wardrobe and opened it.

I, yet again, was happy at what I saw. Hung neatly in rows was gorgeous, vibrantly colored dresses with lace-trimmed edges and fitted bodices. They were all sewn from the finest fabrics and looked really comfortable and luxurious. Frollo was certainly spoiling me. Thankfully, I was no material girl. Otherwise, he'd have won me over right then and there. And as I have mentioned, I am no easy game.

I shifted some of the dresses about on the metal bar that spanned the width of my wardrobe and finally pulled out one particular dress. It was a green gown with a neckline like my usual dress. It scooped low into a V that ended with a pearl cross. There were crystals sewn onto the hem. The bodice clung to my waist. The skirt was voluminous but light and flowy. I smiled and admired myself in the mirror.

Fine, there was a good thing in living with Frollo. I get a comfortable room and pretty new dresses to wear. Of course, he's going to have to work harder than that to win me over. He said he wanted to have dinner with me. Dinner seemed a long way to go. I might as well explore for the time being.

_Frollo_

She was in the next room. So close yet so unreachable. I felt both triumphant and unhappy. Triumphant that she had enjoyed my adornment of her room. Yet, I was unhappy when I realized I cannot actually 'have' her until we were married. I knew I could just take her. I took somebody a long time ago. Yes, I am not a virgin. I fooled you, didn't I? It was my secret shame. My dirty, deep, dark secret.

I was a dissipated youth before I got my heart broken. I was a spry adolescent who loved romance, arts and literature. Women flocked to me. I was, and do not take this as shameful boasting, a very handsome young man back then. Women were drawn to my exotic, sharp features, strong lean body and smooth tongue. Coupled with my immense wealth, my intelligence, my sardonic wit and my complex, mysterious personality, I was considered a perfect catch by many women. So, shamelessly, I sinned often with these women.

Oh, I was so ashamed. These women were utter fools! I knew they coquetted with me for one reason; to lead a comfortable life of riches and fame. None of them ignited a flame of love in my heart, only in my body. Yet, I continued my cavorting and gamboling with these women. I was a man after all. And what else is more desirable and enjoyable to a man than sex? So I continued on with my dissolute and licentious lifestyle until I finally fell in love.

But it did not end well. The memory of it all burns deep pain in my heart. The pain would sear it. I never knew a broken heart hurt so badly. In time, however, the pain healed. But not the anger. I hated women after that incident. They were nothing but troublesome traitors to me. I then used my studies as an escape after I swore off women and cavorting. It was a huge turning point in my life. My efforts won me honors and scholarships to the finest schools in Paris. I immediately decided to study law. It seemed very interesting to me.

My parents cheered at my change of heart. My father, especially, decided that not only should I become a respectful minister, I was to be a pious man of God. For years, he drummed into my head all the virtues, the vices, the teachings and the scriptures. I soon became completely immune to love when I was appointed a minister. Studies and the Bible were my only friends. They could never betray me or leave me.

So, I lived alone for practically my whole life. I became sexually repressed and celibate. Until I adopted Quasimodo and met my sweet Esmeralda. Quasimodo, though I thought him an unholy demon before, sparked a huge well of fatherly love in my heart. I guess it was because he reminded of a family member I lost years ago. But I digress. And Esmeralda.

Oh, I hated her before. But I soon discovered that she was the only woman who ever enraptured my heart in flames. No, lust was not the only feeling. Yes, I desired her like any other hot-blooded man would, but I also felt happy whenever she was around. I had battled with these emotions. To no avail. Esmeralda was probably the only other woman that I loved. I just hoped that she wouldn't leave me. I didn't want history to repeat itself.

She still spurned me. But I will make her mine. She will one day love me, I could feel it. And when she was underneath me, writhing and nude on our wedding night, I would prove that I loved her. The thought of taking on a passion-filled, thrilling ride excited me. My breathing quickened. Sweat pooled on my brow.

Maybe I should bathe before meeting her for dinner. With that I rummaged my wardrobe for a towel and stepped into my bathroom.

_Esmeralda_

My tour of the palace had been rather fun. There were many interesting rooms to see, furniture to admire, paintings to gawk at and bookcases filled with exciting stories of love, pain, suffering and friendship. However, a tour came with a consequence. My stomach was rumbling. I then realized I hadn't eaten anything for a very long time now. I was famished. I decided to go back to my room and wait for dinner to come.

I walked down the corridor and was about to pass by Frollo's room. That's when I noticed he left his door open. I furrowed my brow at this. I peeked in, curious. The room was empty and quiet. Although I could hear the faint sound of water sluicing. My curiosity piqued, I hid behind the doorframe and waited for something to happen. That's when I learnt that curiosity really killed the cat or in this case, the gypsy girl.

The door leading to Frollo's bathroom swung open and he stepped out. My eyes widened. My mouth nearly hit the stone floor. I stood there, unmoving like a statue nailed to the floor. My jaw was slack, my fingers gripped the doorframe and my pupils dilated. I must have been a sight to see! You may wonder why I'm so flabbergasted.

Well, it's because Frollo was standing in front of me…in nothing but a towel.

Thankfully, his mirror was situated in the opposite direction of the door or he and I would be trapped in a very awkward moment. He stands in front of the mirror. He couldn't see me, thank God, for he was busily drying his hair with a white washcloth. My instincts screamed at me to run back to my room and bolt the door shut before scrubbing my eyeballs out. Yet, I was standing there, still gaping like some idiot. I never, in a million years, would imagine seeing Frollo half-naked. I mean, I knew it was inevitable now seeing as we were to be betrothed, but to see him now in all his glory was…exhilarating.

He was still dripping wet since he had just stepped out of the bathtub. The cloth that he uses to dry his hair, he now used to wipe any excess water off his skin. I bit my lip. This was so freaky! No one would believe I had seen the omnipotent judge whose heart was as cold as the cathedral's stone steps in nothing but a towel. I could hardly believe it myself. I pinched myself, hoping it was some sort of illusion.

There was no hope. This was harsh reality smacking me in my face. And now I cannot even have the ability to escape it. I was frozen and all I could do was stare.

The cloth travels everywhere on his skin. It wiped his shoulders, underarms, chest, face and waist. Finally, he flung it onto his desk. With the cloth out of the way, I could now see that Frollo had an amazingly strong and leanly muscled body. I blushed at that observation. It was hard to block it out. His body was reflected off the mirror and I got a very decent eyeful.

His shoulders and chest looked to be chiseled from marble. They were firm and taut and made him look ten years younger. He certainly wasn't as frail as I imagined him to be. Hell, he was the complete opposite of frail. His muscles were sinewy and limber, like those of a panther. My gaze travels from his perfectly molded chest to his abdomen. How, in all of that is holy and great, could a man in his fifties have inhumanly rock hard, well-defined abs that must have took forever to achieve? Frollo was not a physical man. He usually left most of the fighting to his soldiers. Yet, his body was that of a man who had just finished swimming the Seine, leapt over hurdles, did about a thousand sit-ups as well as chin-ups.

His arms didn't disappoint either. They were slender and packed with lean muscle of that of a young stallion. No wonder he could wrench my hand back easily. He was a strong man. Make no mistake about that. I couldn't stop staring at his midriff and chest. Maybe it wouldn't be _completely_ terrible to be lying on top of that hard wall of impenetrable muscle. God, I had to stop looking! But my whole body was no responding to the messages sent by my brain. My gaze was not broken.

He walks over to his wardrobe, which, luckily, faces away from the door. He opens it and arches upward to reach for his night robe. I stifled a shudder of satisfaction as I watched every single rigid muscle in his back flex. He was ripped. He walks back in front of the mirror. He began fiddling with his towel. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I telepathically send him warnings.

_Don't drop your towel. Don't drop your towel. For God's sake and mine, don't drop your damn to… _Plop! He dropped his towel.

I immediately shut my eyes tightly. Finally, after about an eternity, I dared a peek and I noticed he had been wearing his hose underneath the towel all this while. I must have been too busy gawking at his impressive masculine physique to notice that. He takes his night robe, unfolds it and dusts it off. My stare lingered.

His hose was superbly skintight. It molded itself onto his legs like a boa constrictor. I gulped. His thighs were magnificently thick and muscular. So were his calves that could rival the trunks of young fruit trees. I would never be able to picture him as a geriatric codger underneath those loose, unflattering robes ever again. My eyes went up to his rear end, which, like the rest of his body, was not at all disappointing.

_Wow, he actually has a nice butt. It's all round and firm and… Oh God, what am I thinking?!!! _I practically shouted that in my head. Soon, the torture ends. He slips his night robe on and I, finally, felt the immobility in my limbs go away. I trudge towards my room and lie on my bed.

I don't think I'd ever be able to get that picture out of my mind. Not that it was disturbing. It just really shocked me that Frollo was actually hiding a God's body under those voluminous, shapeless robes. Oh, I was so not looking forward to dinner now. He probably saw me peeping in at him. Oh, it would be terrible. Never mind my hunger. I'd rather starve than confront him after this. No such luck.

A knock at the door alerted me and I answered it. A young, shy looking maid tells me that it is now dinner. I forced a smile and followed her to the dining room. She questions me on my flushed cheeks. I gave a simple answer; that I had been exhausted from exploring the palace. That seemed to suffice for now.

Frollo was already seated at the dining table. He was reading a psalm from the Bible. He didn't look up when I entered. Controlling my breathing, I sat down and took a sip of water from my glass. We waited patiently for the food to arrive and I soon felt myself feeling comfortable again. Perhaps, he hadn't saw me. I, happily, took another drink from my water glass after realizing that.

"So Esmeralda," He asks coolly, without glancing from his Bible. "did you enjoy the little peep show I indirectly gave you?"

A/N: Cue the awkwardness of Chapter 5. So Frollophiles, are you happy now?


	5. Fiery Kisses

A/N: Yes, Chapter 5 is finally underway. If you've read Chapter 4, you'd know what's about to happen.

Chapter 5

Fiery Kisses

_Esmeralda_

I spat out the water I had just drank onto the table. I hacked and coughed. Yet, Frollo just sat there. He had finally lifted his head out of all the psalms and genesis he was reading. Now, he was staring at me with a sly smirk on his face. A smirk that held triumph and pride. Oh God, he had saw me! That's when I remembered something. The mirror he was standing in front of had been facing me the whole time! No wonder he spotted me eyeing him. I struggled to compose myself. Although when I finally spoke up, my voice had gone up a few octaves.

"I…don't know what you're talking about," I faltered, nervously twirling my hair around my fingers. Ooh, how was I ever going to get out of this one? You have no idea how awkward it is to get caught by the very guy you detested. Especially after checking him out and all his attractiveness. Frollo's smirk stretched even wider. He didn't believe me for a second. I was really stuck in a sticky situation. "Esmeralda, you know it's a sin to lie," He says, his sepulchral voice deeper that ever, "and I have been completely honest with you. Why lie to me?" I gulped. I had no rebuttal.

For once, Frollo had struck me speechless. I had nothing else to defend myself. He continues to stare at me with a very deep intensity in his eyes. I knew how men acted. Especially men his age. His ego was probably stroked like a kitten after discovering that a beautiful woman half his age had been peeping in at him undressing…and enjoying it. Enjoying it? Ok, fine, I will admit that he was spectacularly well built for a middle-aged man but to enjoy it…God, why, why did I have to see him practically naked? He puts down his Bible and continues to grin smugly. He weaves his hands together. He is patiently waiting for an answer.

If only I had one.

_Frollo_

Yes reader, I knew that she had been peeping in at me. Her reflection was perfectly shown in the mirror I had been undressing in front of. I was, of course, surprised at first. Then I detected a hint of desire in her pretty green eyes. I could not help but feel a warm, growing feeling of flattery in my heart. To be way past my prime and still seem tempting to a young, nubile woman was a feather in my cap. And now watching her squirm over the whole awkward situation just added to my feeling of triumph.

For once, she was the fool.

She was the one in the hot spot.

She is now playing with her titian raven hair nervously. She was desperately searching her brain for a response. I could tell she felt completely awkward and uncomfortable. Even I knew now that my goal was to make her feel welcome and happy, I couldn't resist feeling victorious in making her feel like a hunted deer like how I had felt when she decided to tease me publicly at the Festival of Fools. The tables had been turned. She inhales deeply. A process that makes her chest more pronounced. My eyes immediately zeroed in on the top of her chest. She really was beautiful when she was nervous.

"I didn't mean to stare…"She starts off, quivering a little. I raise an eyebrow, unconvinced. I reached over and touched her soft, sun kissed arm. My action resulted in her feeling even more flustered. "Really?" I ask; my fingers were now beginning to caress her arm gently. She goes into total rigor mortis. I arched forward and began to whisper in her ear.

"Because it seemed you meant to, very much."

_Esmeralda_

Why was he pushing this? I did not want to continue this conversation. I absolutely had no idea why I didn't just wretch and turn my head away in disgust at the sight of his half naked body. I guess the only logical explanation was that I was a young, hormonal woman after all. It had been a while since I saw a man Frollo's age that could turn me on with his body. And the thought that underneath that huge, consuming black sack of robe lied a chiseled, manly body made the guessing game oh so much more exciting. I had to phrase my answer correctly. I didn't want his head to swell bigger than it already was; his hat wouldn't be able to fit anymore.

"I…was just checking out…I mean up on you! When I looked into the door, you had just came out of the shower. I must have been frozen by shock," I struggled to keep my voice steady. He raises his eyebrow. I shiver inwardly. Never had I noticed that whenever he raised on of his eyebrows, he looked rather…appealing.

I was shaking like a leaf on a blustery day. He just smirks and keeps stroking my arm. I prayed to God that he would do something to end this awkward moment.

God was being very merciful that day. For the maids entered with the dinner dishes.

There was a roasted rack of lamb accompanied by plates of fresh vegetables and a plethora of assorted fruits, most of them purple grapes. My stomach grumbled relentlessly. It had been so very long since I ate anything. Frollo decided at that point to push our awkward conversation away. He, too, was probably very hungry, considering all the intense events that happened today.

I immediately helped myself to a portion of the lamb. I practically shoved it all down my throat. I was really ravenous.

Despite the magnificent display of food in front of him, Frollo simply helped himself to a few grapes. After a while, he finally carved himself a portion of lamb but it seemed he'd rather eat the fruits and vegetables. I snorted at this. No wonder he stays so slim; with a diet like that anyone could lose weight in only a week or so. So the time flew by with us just solemnly eating. Thankfully, _very thankfully_, Frollo did not bring up the whole 'peep show' incident after we finished eating to our heart's contents.

He, however, offered to lead me back up to my bedroom.

And stupid, idiotic, _foolish_ me accepted his offer.

_Frollo_

Esmeralda seemed to have calmed down considerably. Pity, I adored her more when she was trembling. Particularly since it was _her_ being completely at a loss and entranced by what _she_ saw. The hunted deer look certainly fit her. Made her the damsel in distress for a change. I decided to put off this event. I do want to make her as adjusted as she could get. So, I offered to accompany her to her room.

All the way up the stairs and down the corridor she was as silent as a captured suspect. She must still be very shaken up. I wonder how I should calm down. I knew perfectly well I wanted more physical contact than just touching her hand, face and arm. We are just outside her room now. She looks up at me. _God, those perfect, dewy, plump lips. _I realized I still haven't kissed yet. Oh, how I desired those impeccable rosy lips! It had been years since I'd kissed a woman. I wonder if she would allow me to now. I took the chance. I gently touched her cheek, signaling what was about to happen.

Her emerald eyes widen. She parts her lips as though she wanted to protest. Her hands were poised for a fight. Still, I leaned in closer and grasped her hands. Pulling her in, I lowered my head and feverishly claimed her lips.

Strangely enough, she did not struggle.

_Esmeralda_

My senses went into overdrive the minute Frollo kissed me. My insides were scorched. His lips were pure, smoldering fire. Like that burning torch he had waved threateningly in my face. Only now, I wasn't afraid of the flames. In fact, I was relishing them. No, I couldn't be enjoying this. I made that mistake once; I wasn't to again. I placed my hands on his chest and was about ready to shove him away when I discovered I could actually feel those compact, hard muscles I had been admiring earlier.

I desperately tried not to swoon. I really tried. But God! This man could kiss! He had one hand entangled within my deep black forest for hair while the other was snaking around my waist, just a couple of inches above my butt. He tilts his head a little, gaining more access to the corners of my mouth. I opened up unconsciously. His tongue was a rabid, feral animal. It attacked and dueled with mine. His mouth tasted delicious. I could detect the sweetness of grapes and some sort of exotic spice. He nibbled a little on my bottom lip; something that made my toes curl in satisfaction.

My hands now had a mind of their own. They ran smoothly along his broad, toned chest, memorizing every well-built crevasse and crease. Then, they moved lower to his rock hard, taut stomach before finally resting on his strong, sinewy shoulders. His hands were amazing. They were softly padded, warm and so comforting. His spindly, pointed fingers made my nerves jump at attention as they dropped from my waist to my hips.

His tongue delved deeper. My mind was now probably light years away. I knew now he most definitely had someone. No virginal man would ever be able to kiss with such passion, drive and self-confidence. I expected our first kiss to be more…awkward and forced. This was well planned and he handled everything with finesse.

I was never so satisfied before. But I was also disgusted with myself. Frollo made me feel like a complete woman, not just some well-endowed whore. Yet, despite how much I adored the way he made me melt with his kiss, I was disgusted that it had to be him who made me feel so euphoric. I had always counted Phoebus to make me feel feverish and light-headed. Then I recalled that when I kissed Phoebus, I felt…nothing.

Yes, it was a nice, sweet kiss. But that's what it all was. Nice and sweet…and boring. I felt no rush of energy or igniting of flames like how I felt with Frollo right now. His touch was scorching. His lips seared mine, his tongue a red-hot iron poker stoking the flames.

Frollo was pure passion. Passion I didn't know even existed.

_Frollo_

The gypsy was enjoying herself. I knew I was. Her lips were soft, delicate and plump. Her tongue was blazing. Like how'd I imagined our kiss to be…hellishly fiery. She's now squeezing my shoulders, relishing in my muscular definition. Her tongue collides with mine and she begins to nibble on it a little. Mmm…she was amazing with this. I wonder if she thought the same about me.

I soon noticed she was flushed and exhausted. As much as it pained me to do so, I knew I had to stop the kiss. She was getting a little too breathless. I gently remove her hands and move away from her. She stares at me in surprise and, is that longing and unhappiness I see in her pretty pupils? I smirked; another point for and zero for Esmeralda. Love may come very slowly but I knew passion and lust came as quick as a flash. I guess having Esmeralda desiring me was good enough for now.

"I'm sorry, darling but I am not going to carry on any further until we are legally married in the eyes of God. And when you are baptized and made a true member of Christianity. I know that you yearn for me, my sweet angel but you are going to have to wait." With that, I smirk smugly and walked away, feeling ever so proud and contented that the tables had turned on her.

_Esmeralda_

What an arrogant creep! If he hadn't walked away from me that very minute, I would have smacked that smug smirk of his face! Or I would have ripped his robe off and have my way with him…God, Esmeralda you have to stop letting him control you. Frollo was a strange man. He was probably the only man that has ever made me want to drive my dagger straight through his heart as well as rip his clothes off before having him take me on a wild, passionate ride. Now I see how he feels. To want something so much and when you finally reach the climax, everything just disappears.

I should've never teased him at the festival. Oh, it had seemed like such fun at first. The idea of making him squirm on his throne was so laughable. But it had been my downfall. Thanks to my ill-judged teasing, he had wanted me and had gone through great lengths to find me. And now that he had me, he was going to make me feel how he had felt several days before. And now I felt it.

I felt helpless, confused and oh so aroused.

I stepped into my bedroom, undressed, and slipped on a white nightgown that lay on my bed and went underneath the silken sheets. As I laid my head on the soft, cushiony pillow, I couldn't help but imagine that I was lying on Frollo's hard, muscled chest and his spindly, strong arms wrapped securely around me.

Finally, after so many nights, I slept with a smile on my face.

A/N: Well, that was hot, wasn't it? Next chapter will take a while. School just reopened so you know…got to study.


	6. Biblical Compromises

A/N: Finally, I have the creativity and the energy to continue this story. I am so very sorry for taking so long to update. I hope this will tide you over for the time being.

Chapter 6

Biblical Compromises

_Esmeralda_

I was rudely awakened the next morning by a prissy voice. I rose reluctantly of the comforting silk sheets to see a petite, brown-haired maid drawing the curtains. The sunlight nearly blinded me. I shielded my eyes. She flitted towards my desk and laid a tray filled with breakfast things. I threw off the covers from my body and gently let myself off the bed. After last night's events, I seriously did not want to face this morning. Frollo's kiss and half-naked body was still fresh in my mind. I hoped it wasn't fresh in his…it might just prompt him to do something. Something I'm not entirely sure I want to be a part of. The maid then helps me to my desk.

"I do hope, Miss, that the master has ordered us to serve you food to your liking," she quips in her sweet voice while gesturing to my generous breakfast. I guess bountiful food might just shove this newfound 'emotion' I was feeling Frollo after last night's 'incident' and kiss. On the tray laid a couple of slices of toast, a bunch of purple grapes, a plate of sunny side up eggs and a chalice of wine. I smiled. Everything certainly was to my liking. I grinned politely at the maid and dismissed her. Before she left, she swept her hands towards my bed. "The master has also ordered me to give you this. It is to add to the present collection of dresses in your cupboard He also wishes that you wear that today." On my bed nestled a white package tied with a red silk ribbon. I was intrigued.

After polishing off my silver tray, I walked over to my bed and fiddled with the giant silk bow holding my package shut. I removed the white wrapping paper and opened the box in anticipation. What I saw struck me speechless. It was a magnificent silk dress. It looked a lot like my red dress at the Festival of Fools except more regal. The dress was a tad sheer with fabric covering the, ahem, appropriate places. On the hem there were rubies sewn on. The waist was an orange corset that fit perfectly around my waist. And even though it was body conscious and rather low-cut, I liked it. A lot. Although, I knew full well I'm not going to say it out loud.

I stepped into my bathroom. It was very Victorian like the rest of the Palace of Justice. The tiles were a cream color and the bathtub was pure copper. A washing bowl was situated in the corner along with a washcloth. All in all, it was very elegant and clean. Turning the taps on, I stripped of my nightgown and plopped it into the laundry basket in the corner. The water was warm and soothed my tense muscles. I wondered what Frollo has planned for me. I knew one thing though; I did not want a repeat of last night's events. Particularly, the event of me seeing him half-naked. I shuddered at the remembrance. Even though I had slept happily last night, I was disgusted at how giddy I was acting around him. Today, I won't be so come-hither. He'd better not expect any hugs or cuddles from me. I still cannot allow myself to be drawn to him. Not after all the treacherous things he had done.

Things not even a godly body, a new exquisite dress and fiery kisses can overshadow.

I exited my bathtub and hurriedly dressed. I couldn't contain my smile of appreciation. The dress looked tremendously lovely on me. Alright, maybe I'll thank him for this beautiful gown. Red was my favorite color even though green was considered my lucky charm. Red was the color of passion. I strutted back into my room and noticed that Frollo had also sent a red ribbon that accompanied the dress. The ribbon was velvety and had orange phoenixes darting across it. Gathering up my voluminous hair, I cinched it up into a loose ponytail and left my room.

And this time, I made sure I closed my eyes as I passed his bedroom door. I wonder where he wanted to meet me.

_Frollo_

I was awfully eager to meet Esmeralda. I had purchased her a new dress that I knew would look spectacular on her. That being said, anything looked spectacular on her. Just that, this dress reminded me a lot of that flimsy, flamboyant ensemble she donned at the Festival of Fools. The day she stole my heart. Now, I couldn't wait to see dressed in it again. I wonder if she liked it. I hoped she did; silk is not coming cheap in today's market.

I also pondered on whether she had been thinking about last night's kiss. I mused on whether I had been too despicable. Then again, she needed a taste of her own medicine. No one teased Judge Claude Frollo. Besides it had been such fun to see _her_ squirm for a change. I soon heard her flitting footsteps and in a matter of moments, she is standing right in front of me. I swear to God's name, at that point my heart stopped beating for a moment.

She looked absolutely bewitching. The dress fit her like a glove. Immediately, I could see her in the flames of my fireplace. Gyrating and prancing seductively. My breath caught in my throat. It was Hellfire all over again. Only now, it was real. This wasn't my psychotic imagination. She didn't look very jubilant when she saw. No surprise there, after last night's encounter, I'd expect her to be very moody.

"Thank you very much for the dress," She thank me stiffly, her back straight as an arrow as she strutted in. I would have liked a bit more gratitude in her thank you. "It's very beautiful. You shouldn't have." She mutters, still not facing me. I smirked. The little witch was in one of her defiant moods today. It is a shame to say that this side of her aroused me more than ever. I steeple my fingers and tiptoed just behind her.

"You're very welcome," I breathe against her ear. She shivers. Aha, so she was still thinking about that kiss. My heart swelled with both pride and triumph. Her hair looked pretty, despite it only being tied up simply with a red ribbon. I nearly forgot how intoxicating it smelled. I slowly bent forward and inhaled her scent.

Oh Maria, how I needed that! She still smelled as tantalizing as she did in the church. I could detect warm cinnamon and just a touch of curry leaf. She was probably a gypsy in one of the Egyptian tribes. Rich spices often surrounded them. She turns and glares at me. Something I just smirk at.

_Esmeralda_

_Filthy pervert, _I thought after I felt him smelling my hair. He didn't waver underneath my stern glare though. This man had a lot of nerve for a man with such great influence in the church. He burnt down a city, attempted to grope me in the church and blatantly kissed me last night. Somehow that quality intrigued me. He always seemed so calm and reserved so to see him unleash his frisky, nervy side was…interesting. God, I really had to be distant today. I didn't want anymore physical bonding. Even though, a tiny part of me was starting to enjoy it…

I took long strides away from him and stood against his desk. He watches me with his steely gaze. Why does he have this need to stare at me? It wasn't as if I was going to commit some daring escape. After all I've been through around him, it really seemed fruitless to escape now. Trying to escape his hawk eyes, I picked up an exceedingly thick book and flipped through the pages.

The scribe was a very foreign language to me. Yes, I could read. But only French and of course my own language, Egyptian. When I had arrived to join Clopin's troupe of rambunctious gypsies in the Court of Miracles, he had made it vital for all of us to learn French. He said it would be very convenient for us since we were currently residing in the depths of France. That was how I could read all of those storybooks. But this…was completely alien to me. Frollo moves behind me and purposefully slings his arm around my shoulder.

"Reading my dear? You seem to be concentrating hard," I shrug at his question. Basically, I was more focused on the pictures. They were printed beautifully. Some were of semi-naked angels and there were crucifixes. Judging by the pictures, I immediately guessed that what I was flipping through was the great Holy Bible itself.

"I'm just scanning through the pictures. They're really pretty," Frollo smiles and takes the book gently away. He asks me whether if I know what this book is. I shrug and answer that I thought it might be the Bible. He smiles, indicating that my answer was correct.

"Maybe it's time you also should start studying like your hea…I mean gypsy friends are now," He brings me to his chair. He takes my arm and lets me settle on his lap. I reluctantly do so. He turns to the first psalm and begins rattling on about some wise man. Halfway through, I nearly believed that half my brain had gone numb. I ask him how many pages there were in the Bible. He smiles and says more than a thousand. I tried my very best to stifle a groan of boredom. He continues prattling on about some other saints doing things that well, pretty much went through my left ear and out my right.

Dear God, how long will this torture take?

_1 hour later…_

The clock strikes ten. One whole hour. One whole stupid, boring, long-winded hour. Suddenly, burning at the pyre did not seem like such a horrible experience. The flames of Hell were much more inviting then listening to him rattle on and on. Even with that voice…it can get pretty tiresome. I was starting to drowse.

"And with that the serpent tempted Adam with…Esmeralda?" At this point, I was practically snoozing peacefully into his neck. I caught a whiff of him. He smelled of charcoal, red wine along with a man's trademark scent. That coupled with the incessant narration of the Bible had lulled me to sleep. "Esmeralda?" His voice sounded angry now. He jerks his shoulder a little to wake me. I sit up with a start. "What? Where? How?"

"Did you hear what I was talking about?" He asks me, looking like a stern schoolmaster. I blush, embarrassed. "Er…something about the Virgin Mary?" I falter clumsily. He shakes his head in disappointment.

"Esmeralda, your confirmation is going take longer than ever if you don't learn the Latin prayers and all of Christian proceedings," I flustered like an angered rooster at this. I march right up to his face and shouted. "Frollo, I can't take this anymore! I am not going to spend the rest of my life listening to you drone on about some saint who died years ago! I am very sorry for my disrespect but I cannot handle being isolated like this! I want to be out there and dance in the sunshine, not cooped up in here like a prisoner! Please, enough is enough! Yes, this is my choice but there are limits. So please Frollo, let me be free." I look up into his eyes pleadingly.

I hoped he understood what I was going through.

_Frollo_

Even though I have seen Esmeralda enraged at me, I have never seen her so distressed. She was practically ranting, her arms flailing while pacing up and down in quick steps. She really must feel like a prisoner here. I knew my goal now was to make her as comfortable as possible but I still had to teach her the Christian rule and prayers. However, she really did look helpless. In fact now, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. She seemed to be waiting for my answer.

"Do understand Esmeralda, I wish for nothing but your comfort. However, if we are to be betrothed, you must first abide by Christian law and become confirmed. The same is to be done to your friends if you wish them to still reside in France," I patiently told her. My answer did not pacify her. She still seemed torqued.

"But it's so boring," She whines, something I cannot help but roll my eyes at. Her immaturity now was teetering on that fine line between adorable and annoying. "Can't I be confirmed in some other way? A quicker, faster way? And why should we be married? I am perfectly content to be your mistress." She prattles on.

"Because I love you. And it is a sin to be romantically and passionately involved with a woman out of wedlock. As for your confirmation, it can only be done in the traditional way." I explained before taking her and forcing to sit at the desk and continue reading. She glares at me with all her defiance. It frustrated me that all her glare did was arouse me even further.

"It seems we'd make a mockery out of marriage," Her glare was as poisonous as a cobra's venom now. "And I _still_ don't love you." She practically spits that in my face. My grip tightened on the Bible but I tried my best to not let my anger show. "Look here Esmeralda, I am trying my best to make your life as happy and as comfortable as I can. All I ask is that you behave and study when you are supposed to. And as for that tongue…" I fix her with one of my infamous glares. "You'd better start reining it in." With a toss of her gorgeous raven tresses, she turns away with a scoff. I was starting to get very impatient with the stubborn gypsy.

I guess the only tactic I had left was bribery. I did not want to get physically violent with her. That was an even greater sin than getting intimate with her outside of marriage. So, swallowing all my pride, I spoke up.

"Look if you study obediently now, I promise after lunch we shall go visit your friends at the Court of Miracles," I cannot believe I just promised that. And now that I had, I knew that I had to keep my word. I immediately began mentally preparing myself for all the sinful tomfoolery about to come my way. Esmeralda looks at me with a glimmer in her beautiful green eyes.

"You promise?" She inquires while raising an eyebrow. I smile and bow gallantly. "I am a man of my word." Although I knew this promise was something that was going to be really difficult to keep. She perks up instantly and reaches forward to take the Bible from me. What a change of events! It seemed when it came to a relationship with Esmeralda, it all boiled down to compromises. She obediently flips to the next genesis and begins reading. I smiled at my victory although inside I was grimacing at the thought of what was to come at the Court of Miracles. Trouillefou better not try anything dangerous and nonsensical when I arrived. For the results would be dreadful.

I turned to leave. But not before kissing Esmeralda quickly on the cheek. She looks up from the Bible and sticks her tongue out me before wiping the kiss of her cheek as though it was the bite of a rabid hound. I simply laughed before leaving, thinking to myself what an interestingly innocent girl she was.

I guess the only thing I was not happy about today was my inevitable visit to the Court of Miracles. Oh Maria, what did I get myself into?

A/N: Well, next chapter is a visit to the Court of Miracles. Sorry if I am very vague about the Bible. I'm not Christian. Yet again, I hope they are not OOC in this story. Next chapter as usual will take a while. Depends on my mood. And my insufferable procrastination.


	7. A Polite Conversation

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I thank all of my loyal readers and am now ready to please all of you with the latest chapter. The Court of Miracles chapter will be Chapter 8 since if I were to squeeze all that happened in the COM in this chapter, it'd be freakishly long and my fingers would strain.

Chapter 8

A Polite Conversation

_Esmeralda_

I was shocked that Frollo even suggested a visit to the Court of Miracles. To Frollo, any fraternization with my gypsy friends would be the biggest, most horrendous torture ever. So you could really imagine my surprise. Although, I knew partly the reason he proposed we go was so I'd study. Obediently, I decided to do so. I guess me reading the terribly dull Bible was as excruciating as him meeting my friends. He'd probably be cringing the whole time there. Still, I didn't question him of his actions and busied myself with my education.

Surprisingly, as I forged onwards with the book, it became rather gripping. I suppose after you gave something a try, you'd end up liking the whole experience. I hoped the same philosophy worked on Frollo and the Court of Miracles. I wondered how Clopin would react. Giggling, I imagined Clopin spewing witty and dark-humored quotes about Frollo's attire, attitude, celibacy etc. He was such a funny guy. And the most compassionate and loving guardian I ever had. I do so hoped he wasn't angry that I had chosen Frollo. He must understand that I did for them, only them. Although now…I wondered if I was enjoying the experience a little too much. I quickly decided not to ponder on that. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the clock struck one, indicating lunchtime.

I slammed the book shut gratefully. I stood up and stretched. I was always never used to sitting down for too long. After working out the kinks in my muscles, I went in search for the dining room. I got lost a couple of times. Remember, dear reader, the Palace of Justice was gargantuan! I approached a maid who politely directed me the way and I was soon sitting down at the table swamped with delectable dishes. I sighed. This sumptuous feast was only something my poor friends could only dream about. Frollo, as usual, had his crooked nose buried in a book. I craned my head to look at the title. Surprise, surprise, it was about law and justice and what not. I rolled my eyes. Doesn't he know there's more to life than the placid pages of a book?

"You sure like reading, don't you?" I inquired teasingly while helping myself to some of the roasted chicken. His head raises and he shoots me his trademark smirk. Usually, I'd shiver at his smirk. Now, I actually expect him to smirk at me. I will have to remedy this problem. If he was to be my husband, he'd have to learn how to properly smile.

"Now Esmeralda," He croons in that regal voice. It also seemed that his voice was starting to grow on me too. "How can one learn the enriching facts of the world without flipping through the pages of a book? Besides, all my life, I've discovered how books can be your best friends." I examined his face closely as he continued to appraise books. If any of you readers could uncover that mask of pride in his granite eyes, you would see pain. Seriously. I had squinted just right enough to notice a shard of anguish in his pupils. I was watching an emotionally crippled man. A man that had never know true love and affection. A man so devoid of human touch and social presence that he began labeling his books as his true friends. My heart sank.

Ugh! The sympathetic feelings were overpowering again. I constantly reminded myself that Frollo was a vile, murderous and harsh man. Yet, after recollecting, I noticed that in the short period of time I had been here, Frollo had softened considerably. He had morphed from a heartless and incredibly damned villain who possessed this sickening penchant for genocide into a rather romantic and passionate man who always impressed and intrigued me with his rich tastes, great power and sardonic wit. He was also treating me inexplicably well. Something I had never expected from him. Frankly, after I had agreed to his proposition, I imagined my life with him to be utterly dreadful.

I had been absolutely sure by the time I reached the Palace of Justice; I'd would be dragged by my hair to the prison cells and roughly flung into one. I had expected my new life to be that of a miserable, shameless whore with no dignity or will to live anymore. I had expected scarce food and unkempt quarters. But no. Instead of all the horrible things my brain had cooked up, Frollo was treating like I was the Queen of France. He had threw his money away without a qualm to purchase me a nicely furnished and decorated room, beautiful new gowns and anything I could ever want. The epiphany struck like a heavy boulder. Looking at him even more intensely now, I knew he would be a good husband.

He was caring for my essential needs, making sure I was safe from all his fierce guards and allowing me occasional visits to my friends. That, coupled with his now rather endearing unpredictable personality, satisfied me. Not to mention that now, shockingly, I was beginning to appreciate how he looked.

He had very well kept eyebrows that possessed a very nice arc to them. I was also starting to relish his sly, knowing smirk. His cheekbones were symmetrically curved and looked sharper than glass. His crooked nose lent a regal, distinguished look to him. And I knew why I loved those thin dark-menacing lips that could turn your mouth into a blazing inferno. He soon catches me looking at him. I blushed and turned away immediately.

Why do I always end up in these awkward situations with him?

_Frollo_

Was she scrutinizing my features? I hoped so. It really made my heart swell my pride to have Esmeralda look at me so intensely. Like how she had peeped on me while I was only in my hose and a towel. I smile happily at that memory. She was blushing a flaming red that rivaled any fire. I restrained myself from calling on her staring this time no matter how tempted I was. She was already rather ruffled from the last time I had caught her. Soon, however, she turns back to me with a question.

"So do you have any real human friends at all?" I raised an eyebrow at her question. Maybe I should also educate her in the consequences on being appointed minister. For one thing, a well-respected minister had no friends. Only allies, guards and partners was he allowed to have. If one who had to handle legal cases like me were to have friends, he would eventually come under the pressure of bribes and biased evidence. So, I avoided being too chummy with anyone.

"Not really. Having friends is hazardous for a minister. Who knows if I one day would be forced to choose between friendship and my duty? The only human companionship I ever had before you were protégés, disciples and guards," She yet again fixes me with that stare of disbelief. "Furthermore, I've learnt the hard way how human affection can ultimately destroy you." This time, my entire expression darkened as I answered. I had accidentally remembered something I had tried to bury. Now, with all this talk of real friends had uncovered it. Esmeralda stares at me with that intense gaze again.

"Who is she?" She blatantly asks. And not in a polite way. It was more of a direct, interrogative way. I raised my eyebrow yet again. "How do you know it's a 'she'?" I answered coolly. I knew I had to keep my guard up. I had promised myself I wouldn't reveal anything about my previous liaisons until after we married. It seemed like she didn't want to wait.

"It has to be a 'she'. Only a woman could shatter a man's heart and will to love." She replies simply, smiling at her intelligence. I smirked. She really was a clever little witch. I still wasn't going to answer. "All in good time will you know, Esmeralda. All in good time."

With that, I turned my attention back to my book. She looked like she understood she wasn't going to get anything out of me and went back to her meal. Suddenly, she questioned me again. "Are we going to ride to the Court of Miracles?" I looked up at her. What kind of a question was that?

"Why yes of course. Might I ask why the weird question?" She grins mischievously and reveals to me a most degrading plan. "I wish to walk to the Court of Miracles." What? Was the gypsy in her right frame of mind? I mean, what was the logic behind walking when you had a fortified and regal carriage to take you there? "Why would you want to walk, my dear? Wouldn't you rather have the horses do the work?" She frowns at me, shaking her head.

"It's not about the walking, Frollo. It's about living. You've been too cooped up in this palace, your carriage and the torture chambers. I think it's time we bonded a little more outside our comfort zone. Or more specifically, your comfort zone." With that, she began rattling on about how life was beautiful and we should cherish it. I rolled my eyes while laughing at her innocence. I often preferred this side of Esmeralda. Yes, her feisty demeanor excited me but her innocence made me feel so happy for some reason. Still walking seemed like a terrible idea to me. I would not degrade myself with walking. Not when I had a carriage handy.

"No Esmeralda," Her face fell almost immediately. "Oh please don't sulk, my darling. It just seems too degrading to walk. Besides, wouldn't you rather be treated like royalty and ride in pomp whether than walk like a common peasant?" Her sulk becomes a frown.

"But I miss the sunshine. I miss the wind at the feet. I miss the hustle and bustle of Paris…" She, again, rattles on dreamily. "Please let's walk. It'll be fun." With that, she looks appealingly into my eyes. A tactic. Like my bribery tactic, she would use her femininity against me. It would work actually. But I was enjoying having the upper hand. I also hated losing.

"No."

"But…"

"Esmeralda, when I say no, I mean no."

A/N: But guess who really wins this argument in the next chapter. Next chapter is the Court of Miracles scene. Sorry if Frollo's being difficult and Esme's being immature.


	8. Meet the Gypsies

A/N: Well, here is the Court of Miracles chapter. This might take up two chapters. In these chapters, I have included Clopin's POV as well but he will be kept to a minimal. And lastly, I apologize for not knowing exactly how the COM looks like outside the sewer. I haven't watched the whole movie yet…damn my laziness!

Chapter 8

Meet the Gypsies

_Esmeralda_

"You know Frollo, my friends who are led to their execution walk faster than that," I remarked as I watched him strut rigidly in his cloak. He sneers murderously at me while adjusting the hood that shields his face. I roll my eyes at his uncooperative behavior. "Not to mention they walk with better attitude." He sneers again at my comment and quickens his stride. Inside, I was basking in the glow of glory and joy. Yes reader, we were both walking. After Frollo had adamantly told me 'No', I decided to use a little trick that I knew would totally discombobulate him and make him involuntarily say yes. I'm pretty sure all of you remember my little spectacle at the Festival of Fools where I leapt playfully into his lap before kissing him gently on the nose. Well, imagine that whole scene, only we were both in the dining room at that time. Frollo couldn't resist me. I was back with the upper hand. Although there was one consequence.

I had to put up with Frollo's perpetual sneer, complaints and high-and-mighty attitude. He'd better not have this attitude in the Court of Miracles.

When we left, an inquisitive soldier inquired about Frollo's strange request to not use the carriage today. The soldier was given the most poisonous death glare and decided to silently heed Frollo's request without asking further questions. With Frollo, you don't hesitate or think; you do. So now, we were prancing gaily throughout the streets of Paris. Or more specifically, I was prancing gaily. Frollo was striding through the streets with all the demeanor of a prisoner being led to his prison cell. I rolled my eyes. Converting this dark, holy man was going to be one difficult chore.

"Couldn't you at _least_ show a little enthusiasm?" He again shoots his trademark icy glare. "Hey, this was your idea, remember?" I reminded him which sparks something within him.

"I'm beginning to regret my decision. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I look forward to meeting your friends." He mutters, his hands clasped tightly in front of him. I elbowed him and leapt a few meters ahead of him. I heard him sigh in exasperation before quickening his stride again to keep up with me. I giggled. Oh, tormenting him was so much fun! It was so enjoyable to see this strait-laced, no-nonsense and dead serious man squirm.

I wondered if anyone missed me. After I had sacrificed my freedom for my friends' safety, I had glanced over to my friends who were staring at me wistfully as well as gratefully. Clopin looked rather disappointed in me however. He must've thought my free spirit was broken. I hoped he came to realize that the only reason I did so was so they all could live in peace and security. Besides, they were also getting an education now. I wonder how the poor scholar was holding up with Clopin. Trust me, Clopin is not an easy person to educate. I didn't tell Frollo that though.

I led him through Paris's rather crowded streets. The streets were alive with bustling activity as civilians were busily selling their wares and making purchases. I could smell the delicious aroma of freshly baked bread. I could feel the sun shining down on me. I relished the feeling of the city's pavement beneath my bare feet. Oh, I really missed being outside. After being cooped up inside the gloomy Palace of Justice, it was really refreshing to be outdoors. I turned back to see Frollo giving me what seemed to be a small, fleeting smile. However, when I arched an eyebrow at this, he immediately goes back to being sullen and placid. I snickered. Such a proud man! He cannot even allow himself the pleasure of smiling publicly.

_Frollo_

Alright, I admit that maybe, walking wasn't as bad as it seemed. Esmeralda was back to being a young, naïve girl romping about through the streets of Paris. I had never seen a human being so happy at the prospect of a glorious, sunny day before. Maybe she had a point. The outside world was lovely. The sun shone wondrously in the azure blue sky. The people of Paris were going about their daily activities. All in all, walking was, surprisingly, a very pleasant experience. Then again, with Esmeralda by my side, everything was pleasant. She giddily sprinted away from me, forcing me to speed up a little. I didn't want to lose her in the jostling crowd. She soon began to lead me to the outskirts of Paris. I knew where the Court of Miracles was located. I shuddered at the memory of the flooded sewer I had entered. Nevertheless, I had promised Esmeralda. So back in the filthy catacombs, I venture.

She leads the way. We soon reach the more rural and dilapidated parts of Paris. I still could not believe these gypsies had been so smart. To use the underground tunnels of this abandoned areas as a hideout was ingenious. However, I wouldn't admit it. I didn't want to give Trouillefou the satisfaction. We finally approach the cemetery and she shows me the way to the grave with the distinguished pattern engraved on the tombstone. She opens it and leads me down into the repulsive sewers. I cringed as I lifted my robes high enough to trudge through the sludgy murky, algae-infested water so that they wouldn't stain. Esmeralda didn't seem to mind the filthy sewage water. She turns and stares at me disdainfully. I glare back at her. Strangely enough, while we were trudging our way through the hideous liquid, I couldn't spot any spies or guards. The gypsies must be letting their guard down. We soon made it to dry ground. I pulled down my hood and examined every crevasse of the catacombs. There was nobody except piles of human skeletons. Rats skittered across the tunnels. I was really expecting an attack of some sort.

"You know Esmeralda, I underestimated your friends. Why, when I first thought of coming, I had expected a…" That's when I heard a loud bellowing scream.

"NOW!!!!" To my horror, a group of masked gypsies leapt from the ledges of the sewer and landed a few feet away from us. All of them wielded daggers that glistened in the light of the fiery torches hanging from the tunnels. They all looked menacing and tough. I knew that this would come. I knew the gypsies were so cunning as to plan a surprise attack. That's why I always come prepared.

"…surprise attack." I finished, now drawing out my sword. The gypsies looked a tad intimidated but soon began surrounding me. Esmeralda was at the back, held protectively by a scar-faced gypsy. She started screaming, telling them to stop the ambush. The gypsies turned a deaf ear towards her. I gripped my sword tightly. I was always ready for combat, even if it was as sudden as a launched arrow.

The gypsies came at me one by one. They stabbed, kicked and punched. All of their pitiful attacks I avoided callously. I feinted. I parried. I dodged. The gypsies however seemed to keep coming in numbers. They were resistant to my blows. I have to hand it to the gypsies; they were a strong, persistent lot. A particularly ferocious gypsy slapped the sword away from my palms. Soon, I felt two burly arms grasping my arms and holding me tight. Then, constricting ropes looped around me. Following that, I felt a handkerchief being tied firmly around my mouth. I swear to God, my rage was the equivalence of a raging volcano! Finally, I saw a wiry, rather bendy figure approaching us. The torches illuminated a battered blue hat, tanned skin, black unkempt hair, a long nose, a multi-colored one-piece suit, pointed toe shoes and a devilish smirk. My eyes narrowed.

Clopin Trouillefou.

That heathen was going to pay very dearly for this insubordination!!! He looked smug and victorious. Just like how I was when I had overthrown the Court of Miracles. He came straight up to my face and giddily declared. "Isn't it a great feeling, Your Grace? To finally capture your one true antagonist and then watch _him_ die from hanging. Come…the executioner's stand awaits!!" With Clopin in the lead, the gypsies roughly escorted to the inside of the Court of Miracles.

I was already regretting coming to the heathenish place.

_Esmeralda_

I had absolutely no idea an ambush had been planned. My friends were dragging an incredibly resistant and squirming Frollo inside the Court of Miracles. Frollo was struggling like a captured panther. I have never seen Frollo more enraged or violent before in my entire life before. I tried to protest but it seemed that Clopin wasn't listening to me in the least.

"I have to admit, Esmeralda, when you decided to choose Frollo, I thought you had gone crazy. But it had been a blessing in disguise. You have led him to us. And now, it's time he had a little taste of his own punishment." Clopin slung his arm around my shoulder and forced me to follow him to the place where Frollo would meet his untimely demise. A huge crowd had assembled in the center of the Court of Miracles, just opposite of the execution platform. All of them wore a gleeful face. You would too if you were about to see your one true enemy being killed. The gypsies forcefully yanked Frollo up onto the platform. Clopin hopped onto the platform after amazingly changing into his executioner's costume. He strutted towards Frollo with a defiant look of pride.

"Well Judge Claude Frollo, I can't believe the irony of this situation. It's you who's facing the noose now, not I. Oh, how I love this irony," Clopin chuckled, tossing the noose around Frollo's spindly neck. If looks could kill, Clopin would be thrice dead by now. When Frollo glared at you, it was like multiple fire arrows zeroing your way. Still, Clopin hardly wavered and just smirked confidently. "So any last words, Your Honor?" His hand was now on the lever. One swift tug and Frollo would as dead as a doornail.

Frollo's only answers were muffled curses and the glare so poisonous, it rivaled the venom from a black widow spider. Clopin smirks triumphantly before announcing. "Well my fellow gypsies, the time has finally come! Finally, there shall be no one to fear and resent any longer! Oh glory be to God for this day!" A roar of applause echoed from the gathered audience. I heard retorts like 'Kill Claude Frollo!' and 'Hang that treacherous tyrant!'. I was at a loss. I knew I had to stop the execution.

"Clopin! Stop it!" I bounded up onto the platform and grasped his arm before he could pull the trigger. Clopin took my reaction for a different reason. "Oh, I'm sorry Esmeralda. You should be given the honor to rid the world of this cold-hearted evil man. So, go ahead. Pull the lever!" He shouted. This arose a chant from the audience.

"Pull the lever! Pull the lever! Pull the lever!" My friends' chants increased and they echoed from the walls. I glanced back at Frollo who was still helplessly tied up. I saw a pleading look of rage in his eyes. If this had occurred a few days ago, before I saw the man beneath the monster, I would have gladly spat Frollo in the face and activated the hanging mechanism. Now…looking into his granite eyes, I felt no hatred or urge to kill. My breath caught in my throat. I realized something. If anything terrible were to happen to Frollo, I would be miserable! So to everybody's as well as my own aghast shock, I pulled out my dagger and cut through Frollo's binds as well as the noose around his neck.

Furious, Frollo flung the ropes and noose away before ripping the handkerchief off his face. Clopin was flabbergasted at my actions! "Esmeralda, are you crazy?! What the hell do you think you're doing, saving Frollo?!" I was livid. I had already attempted many times to end this execution and he was only catching on now!

"What the hell _I'm_ doing?! What the hell were you trying to do?!!" Clopin now was just as angry and confused as Frollo. "I was trying to kill the very tyrant who has hung many of us, tortured us, ordered us to be whipped etc. I thought you'd enjoy it. You, after all, lured him here." I exploded at that point.

"I DIDN'T LURE HIM HERE!!!!" I screamed, stamping my foot. "He wanted to bring me here to visit all of you." I explained, seething with frustration. As the realization dawned on my friends, they all buzzed about this sudden turn of events. Never had any of them expected the execution of Claude Frollo was to be objected by a gypsy girl whom had claimed many times she had detested him. I had never expected this either. I looked back up to Frollo who had flung his cloak away. Now he was in his usual regal robe, minus the chaperon. He had calmed considerably after my unruly outburst although I still could see infuriation in his pupils. I shivered. I didn't want Frollo to harm my friends. Not after what he promised me.

_Clopin_

I was reeling from the disbelieving sight I had saw. Esmeralda had saved Frollo? What. The. Hell. I glared at Frollo harshly. He doesn't bat an eyelash. In fact, even after narrowly escaping death, the man was as calm as a psalm. Wow, that rhymed. Wait, that's not the point here. The point was Esmeralda had saved Frollo. I couldn't believe it. Oh, I so wanted to know what Frollo had done to her. Then maybe, one day I could just sneak into his bedchambers and well next morning, a ghastly scene will greet the maid. I snickered inwardly at that. Frollo is glaring down at me furiously. Esmeralda had the same expression. My God, the longer she is with him, the more she's becoming like him. My God, this is the longest anyone has not spoken. All of my fellow gypsies were now just silently disbanding and backing away from the platform. Esmeralda was still angrily staring although now, she noticed what an awkward moment this was. This was definitely not how you would want to introduce your new beau to your family and friends. Noticing how uncomfortable she was becoming, Frollo cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"Well _gypsy_," I hated how he spat the word 'gypsy' like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "you certainly know how to make a lasting first impression." He stepped down from the platform in his usual reserved way. Wow, for a guy who had just been ambushed, forcefully bounded by ropes and nearly executed, he was still as collected as ever. When he finally touched the solid ground, all of my gypsy friends were as timid as mice. No one spoke a word. Except for Frollo who produced a scroll from inside his robes. I wonder what else he keeps in there.

"Here, gypsy." He tosses it to me after I also step down from the platform. I unrolled the scroll and quickly skimmed through it. I gazed up into Frollo's stone cold eyes. The scroll was scribbled in French, something that was very familiar to me. It detailed all the rules and regulations we had to follow if we wished for a life without treachery or torture. We could go out and entertain like we used to, only we cannot linger after sundown. We could also still sell our wares and goods except that we were now restricted only to the back roads. We were to ensure we don't steal anymore or Frollo would still be forced to deal with us as strictly as he used to. And if we are ever instructed to do so by any other minister or aristocrat, we must leave without a word or struggle. I was surprised that he even added that after we were educated and confirmed as real Christians, the Parisians would finally accept us in and not looked down upon anymore.

I was yet again, in utter disbelief. I must say, today was a day full of wonder. First Esmeralda rescuing Frollo, and now Frollo actually being…merciful? It's like I fell asleep and woke up in an alternate universe. I quickly pinched myself to try wake myself up. Ow! Ok, this isn't a dream. I was very suspicious at Frollo's actions. I didn't believe Esmeralda could have softened him up in only a matter of days.

"This is very generous of you, Your Grace," I fiddled with the scroll. "Maybe just a little _too_ generous." Frollo simply smirks. "Well gypsy, if you wish to thank anyone, you should thank your friend, Esmeralda." He gestures to Esmeralda who is now blushing faintly. "She has begged me many times to spare every single one of your pitiful lives. So, to honor her wishes, I scoured the volumes and texts in the Palace of Justice to find a loophole as to why I should still allow all of you to reside here in Paris. It seemed the best way was if all of you converted to Christianity. I have written to the King about my plans. He was delighted and expects all of you to be confirmed very soon. So, I believe the glory shouldn't be mine alone; it rightfully belongs to Esmeralda."

With that, a huge shriek of gratitude and joy arose from my friends and they gathered around Esmeralda, hugging her, thanking her and also praising for all she had done. I didn't however. I was still highly skeptical that Frollo had sincerely gone through all this trouble just for Esmeralda. He didn't love her; I was sure of it. I had to convince Esmeralda that Frollo was taking her for a fool. He was probably just trying to lure her into a false security. I knew who Claude Frollo really is; he is a man whose clutches were as iron as the bells of Notre Dame and had a heart as frigid as the cold cathedral stone steps. Looking back at the scroll, I knew it was too good to be true. Frollo had something up those huge, fanned out sleeves, I just knew it.

Besides, I did not want to learn Christianity. Unfortunately, my friends were rather curious about the whole thing and were they were all eager to learn. I never did like the prospect of learning from some hoity-toity scholar. Especially that creepy Gringoire kid Frollo sent us a week ago. I mean, who becomes infatuated with a goat?!!

I know Esmeralda had to face reality. She had to be reminded of Frollo's nasty deeds. Oh Frollo was so going to enjoy this show I was going to put on. It's going to be called 'Meet the Gypsies'.

Now where the hell is that scholar and his 'sweetheart', Djali?

A/N: I'm sorry if my characterization is a little off. I haven't written Clopin yet. This is my first attempt. And yes, Gringoire will be in the next chapter. See you next time.


	9. Calumny and Consternation

A/N: Finally, I'm continuing Love Thy Enemy. Ok, expect more interfering hijinks from Clopin, some conflict in Esmeralda, humiliation for poor Frollo and…Gringoire in love with a goat?

Chapter 9

Calumny and Consternation

_Frollo_

I must say if I thought Esmeralda was already happy that I agreed to walk here, she looked positively elated when all her friends gathered around her, thanking her profusely. Some were kissing her feet in a most worshipping manner. Others shook her hands vigorously. All in all, they were incredibly grateful to her for aiding in their quest for freedom. I knew before we left I would have to sternly inform them that their confirmation would be on the very same day Esmeralda was to be confirmed. The King did not want any delays. It was my duty to ensure every single one of these heathens was confirmed as pure Christians before even dreaming of a life of worth and profit.

Observing them now, I noticed an abundance of potential. The gypsies, though uneducated, had been cunning and determined. Some even seemed to possess a hint of intelligence. Esmeralda had also informed that all of her friends weren't illiterate but that their language skills were limited to only French and their own native language. I hoped Gringoire would remedy that. It would make teaching a lot easier if each of the gypsies mastered Latin. That reminds me; Esmeralda had to learn as well. She is still being pawed and applauded by all her friends. She looks up at me and grins gratefully. I smirked; my work here is done. I turned around to survey the Court of Miracles when I noticed Trouillefou staring at me. Well, it was more of a hateful glare then a stare and for once, there wasn't a scheming smirk on the gypsy's face. It was more of an annoyed scowl. He beckoned me closer.

"She isn't as naïve or as stupid as you think, Frollo," He mutters to me, his eyes holding mine in a steely glare. I was caught off guard. Trouillefou was acting really strange after Esmeralda's rescuing me. I was certain out of all the gypsies he would be the one who was most gratified. That didn't seem the case. "You think you're so smart, don't you?" He's practically spitting all his words out now. "You think that if you were to act like the goody-goody holy man in this situation, she's just going to fall into your arms. Esmeralda isn't a fool, Frollo." Now, I was the one getting angry. After all I had done, I would have expected more gratitude out of the King of Gypsies.

"Listen here, gypsy. I'm pretty sure out of all of Esmeralda's previous liaisons, I am the only who actually believes she had sense and sensibility far beyond her years. I have no intention to mislead her. When a pious man makes a promise, he jolly well better keep it," Trouillefou wasn't budging however. What did this heathen have for a brain? A boulder? His arms were crossed over his chest in a dead serious manner. I was shocked. Because Trouillefou was probably the most foolhardy gypsy there ever was. To see him so serious and deadpanned was most amazing. "Frollo, we both know what kind of man you are. No leopard can change its spots. And definitely not in a short period of time. You've known Esmeralda for only what…a few days? A week, maybe? And you're already putting on this façade of kindness. Well here's a bit of harsh reality. You may be pulling the wool over my people's eyes," With this, he gets right into my face and hisses defiantly. "But you're not pulling it over mine."

Flabbergasted, I watched as the gypsy glared at me with his bronze pupils. Never had I expected such insolence from the very people I was trying to save. Rage formed in my heart. Suddenly, I wondered whether if I had made a smart move. I knew I was honoring one of Esmeralda's deepest wishes but as she had said, there were limits. Trouillefou's downright rudeness was testing those rocky waters. I now knew that Gringoire was facing a challenge; Clopin Trouillefou was one those more obstinate gypsies who'd rather fool around, putting on worthless puppet shows than actually studying and bettering yourselves. That gypsy hopefully would improve his work ethic and his attitude. If not, as I had warned Esmeralda, my hand would be forced. In fact, it was being forced at this very minute. I was about to give Trouillefou the worst reprimand ever when all of a sudden; a tall figure stepped out of the shadows.

The figure was clad in a simple brown tunic, black straight slacks, tawdry shoes and a cap with a feather in it. His hair was in unruly brown curls and his eyes lit up in a sky blue. His skin was cherubic and fair. He had an addictive smile and a dreamy look about him. In his hand, he held a notebook and a feathered pen. I looked down and noticed that a young female goat with white fur and several grey patches was brushing affectionately against his calf. I immediately recognized the arty, dreamy and rather intelligent-looking man.

It was Pierre Gringoire, one of my old protégés.

_Clopin_

For once, I was actually happy that Gringoire kid interfered. If he hadn't, I'm pretty sure Frollo would have gone all infuriated on me or something. Usually, the guy often spooked me. When he taught us, he'd go all excited and childishly happy. Like the kids I fascinated with my puppetry. Truth be told, I didn't like people who were overly zealous. Not to mention, that he was also infatuated with Esmeralda's goat for some sick, twisted reason.

"Good afternoon, Your Grace," Gringoire greeted Frollo with a respectful bow. "I never expected you to enter the Court of Miracles…" He glances back at the execution platform with a wince. "…Unscathed." Frollo returned the greeting before answering that he was alright. Had it not been for Esmeralda. I still was in disbelief at her actions. If she was falling in love for Frollo, I knew my life was ruined. It would be disastrous if she ever did love Frollo. I'd better set her straight soon. Frollo gives me a long sideways glance before asking to leave him and Gringoire in privacy. I shrugged and left. At least now, I can go talk to Esmeralda.

It may be hard for her to hear but she needed to know the truth.

_Esmeralda_

My head was swimming due to the day's rocky events. First, my friends ambushed Frollo and me. Second, he was nearly executed. Third, I saved his life almost involuntarily. Something I wouldn't have done if it his execution had occurred a week earlier. Then lastly, he kept to his promise of educating my people and trying to soften the laws just for them. I couldn't believe how much effort and time he had put in to set things right. Yes, they still had compromise some luxuries in order to live a life free from treachery and tyranny but Frollo was offering more than I had thought possible. I suppose things weren't going to be as terrible as I had feared. If you didn't count the near execution.

"Esmeralda, can I have a word with you?" I turned and there was Clopin. He had a deep sense of urgency around him. I could immediately tell something was afoot. He leads me to a dark, shadowy corner of the Court of Miracles. He immediately launched into quite a lengthy speech.

"Look, Esmeralda, to me, you're like a little sister. And as your 'brother', I want nothing but the best for you," Clopin was grabbing my hands protectively now. "So please listen to what I have to say. I don't want you to spend your life with…" His voice dropped to a rather inaudible whisper after he whipped his head around, checking if anyone was eavesdropping. "…That bastard." I blinked. I expected Clopin to be reluctant about my decision but never this repugnant.

"Clopin," I told him patiently. "This is my choice. You know me; I always keep my promises. Besides, if I hadn't chosen him, we'd all be at a disadvantage. Frollo is practically under my spell. He willingly does whatever I tell him. And I have used that in order to help all of you." Clopin didn't like my answer.

"You don't seriously think he loves you, do you Esmeralda?" He mumbles angrily, his grip tightening on my hands. "This man is cruel, wicked and vile. He's a total douche bag. He's just luring you into false security and once you get all cozy and comforted…Wham!" With this Clopin smacks his fist into his open palm for effect. "He launches an attack on all of us. Trust me Esmeralda, you'd better not put your head in the lion's mouth." I was shaken by Clopin's speech. Maybe I had been too caught up with Frollo. Maybe I shouldn't be so taken in by his fiery kisses and his godly body. However, it was hard. Frollo was pampering me, educating me, keeping me safe from the scandals the other ministers were spreading and generally making life with him rather wonderful.

Clopin, however, was reminding of his past evil deeds. He had done so many underhanded and terrible things. He burnt down an innocent man's home with his family still trapped inside it. He attempted to kill Phoebus. He isolated poor Quasimodo in the bell tower. He didn't stop the townspeople from pelting him with rotten produce while he was tied to the pillory. He had committed so many horrendous deeds.

And yet, not one day went by where he did not openly declared that he loved me. Or commented on how beautiful I looked in a dress he had purchased for me. Thinking back, I discovered as the days went by, his company went from loathsome to tolerable. I still felt rather uncomfortable with him touching me and kissing me. After our first kiss, I had never felt more confused, hateful and…aroused. Oh God, why was it so hard to love and hate this man?

I knew, in all of reality's harshness, that Frollo would never fully change. The bitterness in his lonely heart might never be vanquished. Yet, this had been the happiest I had seen in Frollo. Whenever he was not riding on that fearsome black steed of his or giving out excruciating sentences to culprits, he was a real human being. No longer a cold-hearted monster but an emotional and passionate human. And yet…I knew I could never completely forgive him for all the cruelty and prejudice he had bestowed upon my people for over twenty years now. Nor could I forgive him for attempting to grope me in the cathedral. Of course, there was also the imprisonments, the obsessive searches, the killing of so many and my near execution…Oh God, my head was starting to throb in the agony of it all.

Frollo was and always will be a vicious, heartless villain in the back of my mind and in the deepest trench in my heart. Nothing would ever be able to make that fact disappear. Then again, he as treated me so inexplicably well. Ever since I chose him, I've slept on the softest silk sheets, ate the most sumptuous food, acquired a considerable amount of knowledge about Christianity and wore the most exquisite and expensive dresses that have ever existed in all of Paris. Still, would I ever be able to actually utter those three little words that he had declared to me so freely? 'I love you' never were difficult words to say before. To me, they were. Ugh. This emotional conflict was killing me.

I guess if I were to conclude my true feelings for Frollo, I would say I no longer thoroughly despise him. I may still be uncomfortable with his affectionate but I believe in time, I might allow him to hold me tightly and securely in his arms. Honestly, I may never be able to work up the true devoted feelings in order to tell him I loved him. My tolerance may advance into liking. But liking could never truly become real, undivided, perfect and sentimental love.

"Clopin, I am growing accustomed to Frollo's presence. Ever since I accepted his proposition, he has never been happier. This has been the most human I have ever seen in him. Believe me; he could change. He's just…slower than others," I hope Clopin accepted my reasoning. His expression softened but he still looked utterly disappointed. "Besides, Clopin, as you can see, I have been treated and lavished on very well. Frollo's treating me as if I were a princess. He hasn't tried to physically attack me either. So, I believe I can stand being his companion and…"I trailed off. I couldn't bare to say that I would rightfully be Frollo's wife. The day when he was going to propose was drawing near. I knew he'd ask me immediately after my confirmation. It was something I had long accepted. Accepted, dreaded and longed for.

"Do you…love him?" Clopin's enquiry buzzed in my ear. It was a pest, irritating my eardrums. I had reasoned it out that I would never be able to actually love Frollo but maybe, I could like him and allow myself to be in his arms. "I…don't know, Clopin. I seriously don't know."

The most difficult part about being Frollo's consort wasn't the learning, the confirmation, the uncomfortable physical contact or the difference in status. It was the whirlwind of feelings you get when you were with him.

Frollo was a man you feared, dreaded, hated and…desired.

_Frollo_

I wondered what calumny Trouillefou was drilling into Esmeralda's skull. That gypsy was making it so hard to keep to my promise. If he wasn't willing to keep to his end of the bargain, I didn't see any sense in keeping mine. Gringoire and I were having a pleasant chat about history, science and literature, his pet subject. He was still that same young boy I tutored years ago; with his head in the clouds and his hands scrawling poems and plays. He reminded me a good deal of Quasimodo. And of someone else I had tried to block out of my mind.

"So how have the gypsies treated you, Gringoire? They haven't attempted to assassinate you, have they?" After experiencing a full-blown ambush and near hanging, I knew the gypsies might just try something. Gringoire smiled and petted the goat that was still clinging against him. It seemed that goat and Gringoire held somewhat of a bond by the way the goat was hanging on to him. "They are surprisingly quite eager to learn. Even though they all can't read, write or understand Latin, I have made good progress with them. Yes, there have been the occasional taunt and prank now and then but it seems like I am getting through to them. I struck a deal with them. I teach them something; they teach me something in return," With that, Gringoire produced a little hand puppet he had stuffed in his pants pocket. That puppet was the spitting image of dear Gringoire.

"Why just yesterday, that Clopin gypsy taught me how to sew my own puppet." With that Gringoire began animating the cloth figurine. I just stared on in my usual reserve. How anyone finds a doll worn on your hand entertaining, I shall never know. I turned back and saw Clopin embracing Esmeralda, patting her on the back reassuringly. I wondered what they had been discussing. Whatever it was, it must've upset her.

"About Clopin," I resumed my conversation with Gringoire. "Do you have any problem with him? He is a rather wild and free-spirited character. There are times I even worry for the poor man's sanity." Gringoire shrugged and informed me that Clopin was the most begrudged out of the lot. It had took a lot of time and a lot of humiliating effort in order to finally get Trouillefou to settle down and actually study. I frowned. I had suspected that. Gringoire continued on to tell me that despite Clopin's childish shenanigans and foolish puppetry, he really seemed like the smartest out of all the gypsies. I turned to scrutinize the gypsy again.

Maybe, he was just a little too smart.

_Clopin_

Esmeralda completely broke down after telling me she had no idea about her true feelings for Frollo. I tried my best to console her. As I consoled her, I inwardly blamed Frollo for crushing her free spirit. Even though he hadn't hit her or punched her, he had inflicted emotional pain upon her. I had never seen Esmeralda so confused over her feelings for any man. I had brought her up ever since she was just a toddler. She was so lonely, so helpless and I had saved her. She had always agreed in my description of Frollo and how he was a terrible man but now…she seemed to not only hate him, but like him as well. Even though, I had not been able to convince her, I knew I shouldn't force her. Esmeralda was a free spirit. She was not used to a person instructing her.

"Esmeralda," I lifted her head and gently kissed her cheek. "If this is your choice, well, I guess I can grow to accept it like you have. I may never like Frollo or even thank him for all he has done for us but I _will_ try to tolerate him. Uh, you and him haven't um…you know?" I made a few twisting movements with my fingers and her eyes widened in shock.

"No of course not!! He says he won't touch me like that until after we are married. Which might come sooner than I think," She answers, blushing. I screwed my face up in disgust. The mental image was really disgusting. I couldn't resist cracking a joke. "Hey, at least it won't be that long. He probably can't brandish his sword anymore." Esmeralda burst into giggles. Ah, I loved making her laugh. That's when I heard a deep, authoritative voice. I winced. Uh oh.

"Very amusing, Trouillefou," Frollo mutters, deadpanned and serious. "But despite what you think, my sword is still as sharp and as strong as ever. And I can still brandish it, thank you very much." I glared at him while Esmeralda blushed hotly. He'd better be the best damn husband to her if he was to marry her. If not, well, let's just say my dagger and I will have a lot to say about this.

I left them since it seemed that Frollo wanted a private word with her. I pulled my puppet Clopin and decided to talk to him.

"Even if it's her decision to stay with him, I'm not going to enjoy it."

"_But you said you would try."_

"So, I lied. Sue me."

"_Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!"_

"I can do without the name calling right now, thank you very much."

"_Whatever…liar. So anyway, when are we going to torture Frollo?"_

"Right about…now!" I smirked deviously. This visit was might just turn out to be fun.

_Esmeralda_

After my tiny emotional breakdown, I was able to think well. Frollo had arrived and was now holding my hand protectively. He didn't want me to just leave. I looked up at him and noticed that he really was attractive. If I couldn't love him, I could at least allow myself to appreciate his looks and his presence. I decide to lead him around the Court of Miracles and introduced him to some of my friends. Some of my companions were rather nervous at first and tried their best to look presentable around Frollo. They hid their weapons, stopped guzzling drinks, straightened their patched clothes and wiped the grime from their faces. Surprisingly, Frollo was as civil as ever around them. He smiled when they bowed and greeted him. I breathed a sigh of relief. The visit was advancing better than I expected.

Or so I thought.

For at that point, Clopin bounded up the execution platform and announced to everyone that maybe they should play charades in order to make Frollo feel welcomed. One look at that scheming smirk and I knew Clopin had something up his multi-colored sleeve.

Needless to say, I had to forcefully drag Frollo into the circle the gypsies had made. He didn't seem to be enthusiastic in the least. Clopin quickly told us the rules of charades for Frollo's benefit. He will act out a scene and someone had to guess whom he was acting as and what he was doing. With that Clopin began folding his arms and pacing up and down, pulling his best scowl. The gypsies began buzzing whom he could possibly be when one hurriedly raised his hand and shouted.

"Ooh, I know! I know! I know! You're Frollo when he can't figure out where Esmeralda is!" Almost immediately, all my friends broke out into fits of laughter. Frollo, however, was not amused. In fact, he was looking downright offended. I gulped. Clopin, however, decided to continue the game.

"How very smart of you, Dumas. I must say Frollo is such a hard character to play. But I can surely try. If you all want to see…" My friends began cheering him on to go for it. Clopin's impersonations were uncanny. However, this time I got quite a sinking feeling in my stomach instead of the usual bubbly feeling. Clopin cleared his throat and took out his little 'Frollo' puppet. Putting his deepest, most sinister voice, Clopin started ridiculing.

"You filthy heathens!" He aimed the puppet at the gypsies who instantly shrank back. "You are nothing but the filthy dredges of mankind! You do nothing but wallow in a drunken stupor!" An uproar of laughter echoed from the crowd and off the walls of the Court of Miracles. I began sending telepathic messages to Clopin to stop while he was at it. Clopin was either ignoring my messages or he didn't receive them. He fished out a stick from his pocket and smacked the Frollo puppet with it.

"Shame on you, Your Grace!" He began repeatedly smacking 'Frollo' on the head with the stick. "That's no way to treat your future relatives-in-law." My friends were guffawing harder than ever. Frollo was stewing like an over boiled pot of soup. I noticed his hand had balled into a fist. A fist that might just interface with Clopin's face. I patted his arm in order to calm him.

"You are not to hit me, gypsy!" Clopin kept imitating Frollo like it was just another walk in the park. "You do know I am a figure whose clutches are as iron as the bells of Notre Dame." Clopin tsk-tsked.

"If that's so, Your Grace, why is it that such a strong, celibate and highly intelligent man such as yourself become so discombobulated around a pretty gypsy girl?" Clopin asked, prompting an answer. Some of my friends were now practically hanging on his every word. Clopin held the Frollo puppet to make it look like it was ashamed of something.

"It's not my fault women make me uncomfortable. I can't help that I'm a 50-yr old virgin." My friends were now clutching their sides, rollicking in laughter at Clopin's remark. Some were beating their fists against the ground while they chuckled uncontrollably. Frollo looked set to erupt! His fists were clenched. His face was red with boiling rage. His eyes had a look of pure evil and infuriation. Clopin, please, stop it. Stop it right now.

"Why once, I often thought a woman's vagina was actually her ear," Clopin lamented in his sepulchral voice. "Wow, Esmeralda," This time, he turned to me and in his normal voice 'whispered', "Are you sure you're making a right decision here? Who knows what hang ups you guys would encounter in bed? Having a man's area in your ear is awfully painful." I swear my friends were flopping about like fish gasping for breath as they laughed till their sides ached and their voices became hoarse. I shook my head. What an ending to a perfect visit.

Frollo was _angry_. And this time, he looked angrier than when he was nearly executed. I gulped. Things were going to get messy.

_Frollo_

"Alright!!" I boomed, approaching Clopin furiously. "Enough is enough!!!" I snatched his puppet away from him and hurled it to the ground. He sulked at me for doing so. I have had it with this gypsy. He has tried to execute me, turn Esmeralda against me and generally made a mockery out of me. I swear if Esmeralda wasn't here to witness it, I would have gladly slit Trouillefou's throat with his own dagger. Coming to the Court of Miracles had been a terrible mistake. I had had enough of this ridicule.

"Look here, gypsy," I spat in Trouillefou's face. The gypsy doesn't even quiver. "I have been very patient with you when I arrived. I have given you your freedom. I have voluntarily brought Esmeralda here to visit all of you so I expect you to at least show me some proper respect and decorum. I shall not be made a fool off by anymore of your kind any longer!!!" I was panting as I let all my rage pour out. Yet, Clopin just tsk-tsked again.

"Geez, Esmeralda," He called to her. "You're going to end up marrying a guy who has no sense of humor whatsoever. Good luck handling him." I was fuming. I had to leave this sinful place before the huge vein in my forehead decides to explode. I told Esmeralda we were to leave. Now. Esmeralda meekly rose and followed me. The gypsies fell into total silence. Some shrunk away from me like before. Others just hung their heads. Esmeralda whispered polite goodbyes and hugged Clopin before following me back into the sewer tunnel. That's when we both heard the bounding of hooves and a protesting voice.

"No, Djali!" It was Gringoire. He was running after the same female goat who had cuddling against him. That goat leapt into Esmeralda's arms and licked her face happily. Esmeralda giggled and then stared up at me pleadingly. I sighed exasperatedly; I seriously just wanted to leave this unholy place. Yet, I nodded yes; the goat could stay as well. I might need to find a place to keep it though. Gringoire didn't look very happy with my decision. In fact, the man looked downright depressed.

"No, Djali! Don't leave me!!" He screamed as we all departed. Clopin who was standing behind him chided him.

"Buddy, it's a goat!! Get over it already!!" I rolled my eyes. It seemed that anything that entered the Court of Miracles exited feeling both humiliated and crazed.

God kill me if I ever decide to enter that Devil's home again.

A/N: Ugh, it sucks I know! It's just that I'm kind of in an energy meltdown nowadays but I am really trying to meet my quota of publishing a new chapter every week. So sorry for any content that is crappy or shitty.


	10. The Man Behind the Monster

A/N: Well back to typing, I go. This chapter entails Esmeralda discovering a new side of Frollo and more conflicting feelings. Marriage chapter is next!

Chapter 10

The Man Behind the Monster

_Esmeralda_

"I know Clopin can be annoying and I apologize so much for it," I mumbled as Frollo and I proceeded upwards out of the tunnel leading down to the Court of Miracles. Frollo was still stewing in his own infuriation while I was apologizing profusely. A bit of me was also quite angered. However, it wasn't at Clopin; I was angry at Frollo because… "But did you have to _strangle_ him when he tried to make us stay?!" I began shouting. You see after we were just about ready to wade back through the waist-deep liquid algae, Clopin had caught up with us and attempted to make us stay. He even brought out 'Little Clopin'. Clopin was entirely sincere in wanting us to still stay except he shouldn't have made Little Clopin say "Aw, don't be a stick-in-the-mud, Frollo. Come back to the party. We were just going to play 'Pick on the Virgin'!" Well, let's just say, Frollo completely snapped like a bent twig.

He had constricted Clopin's spindly neck with his marble hands and squeezed. Clopin was gasping like a fish out of water. He was flailing, arms waving around frantically and legs kicking around like a bucking horse. Frollo lifted him up in the air for a couple of minutes, shaking him violently. All of Clopin's bells tinkled. Little Clopin was screaming for some urgent assistance. I swooped to the rescue. Djali began tugging on Frollo's sweeping robe while I tried to loosen his grip on Clopin's neck. My poor foster brother was gargling like a chicken that swallowed a harmonica. Finally after moments of struggling, Frollo released Clopin. He fell to the ground, gasping and inhaling thirstily for air. I winced; Clopin had finger mark shaped bruises littering his tanned neck. Looking up into Frollo's self-satisfied and arrogant smirk, he managed to squeak out.

"You _pant_ are _pant_ freakishly _long gasping inhale _strong, you know that?" He pointed a quivering finger at Frollo while rubbing the painful bruises on his neck. "Felt like a boa constrictor was about to do me in." He muttered, rotating his neck experimentally. He was checking for any broken bones. Content, that he was still intact though sore, he reached out and shook Frollo's hand firmly.

"Well played, Claude Frollo," He confused Frollo with a compliment. "Oh and when you marry her, you'd better make sure you take care of her. Women don't like it when you don't please them in bed!" He yelled at us as we retreated up the steps. It took all of my strength to pull Frollo back up the stairs so he didn't end up asphyxiating Clopin again. I sighed; Clopin, you certainly know how to leave a good impression on people, don't you? Needless to say, Frollo was fuming. He ranted on about how my people were evil minions of Satan and what not. I groaned; I hoped he didn't change his mind about helping my people. Judging by how ticked off he was, that might be happening anytime soon.

"You gypsy heathens are crazy!" He shouted, illustrating his point by flailing his arms. "Is there not one of you whom doesn't prance around while entertaining children with a cloth doll on his hand?!" He inquired, hoping not all my friends were as wacky as Clopin. I shook my head and led him out of the cemetery. The sooner we return to the Palace of Justice, the better. I never imagined I'd think of that sentence. While walking home, Frollo detailed to me all of our future plans for the evening and for the days to come.

I would have to continue studying the Bible along with learning the basic skills of writing and sentence structure since I had to sign a marriage certificate. After I learnt all there is about God and his teachings, I would attend services with him. Soon, I would be confirmed and he would ask me to sign the certificate, dictating we were legally engaged to be married. We would then plan the wedding. I was hoping for a rather festive one, seeing as this was my huge sendoff into marriage life. Frollo, however, would rather everything be kept minimal. I rolled my eyes; men are truly clueless when it comes to weddings. We would soon be wed and I would then be transferred over to his bedchamber. He added that last bit of information with a devilish grin. I wanted to retch.

Yes, I may be starting to enjoy his presence but the very thought of actually 'being' with him sickened me. And weirdly, excited me as well! Soon, my mind was plagued with thoughts of Frollo, completely naked and sweating on top of me with his silver hair all messed up and dripping wet…I gulped down an aroused growl that was attempting to break through my mouth. Ugh, I had to push that horrid event of me seeing him half naked away. Not to mention that smoldering kiss we shared. I had told Clopin that I didn't love Frollo, which was true. Yet, a part of me didn't even know what was true anymore. Basically, it seemed all of my emotions turned liquid and decided to run into each other, confusing everything. At least our wedding wouldn't come so quickly. I still had a few more months and even a year of freedom left.

We are soon elbowing our way through a crowd of bustling shoppers in the streets. It was certainly overwhelming! It was hard to see through the many people flooding the square but something out of the ordinary caught my eye.

It was a young gypsy girl. She seemed to only be at the tender age of nine. Her hair was grimy and tied into a thick plait down her back. She was tanned, darker than me. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked to be shaking with anxiety. She was wearing a simple cotton dress in an ugly, mottled brown shade and little plain slippers of the same color and material. She was loitering about the fruit stand; she seemed to be really captivated with the pyramid stack of rosy apples. My eyes lit up. It was Sarnia, one of my friend's daughters.

Sarnia's shifted left, then right. I could almost feel her eradiating nervousness. My jaw went slack when I witnessed her snatch an apple off the stack and slips it into the billowy sleeve of her dress. I gasped. Sarnia never stole; she was one of those better-behaved gypsy children. Yet, here she was stealing a fruit. My heart sank. It started to palpitate even faster when I watched, transfixed and shocked, when the fruit seller grasped her arm and wrenched it tight.

"You little thief!" Sarnia began screaming for help. The shoppers momentarily halted their activities to survey the scene about to unfold. The fruit seller was a lumbering bear of a man. If he wanted to hurt Sarnia, he wouldn't need much effort. I immediately interfered. "Stop it!" I shoved his meaty hand off of Sarnia's aching arm. The poor girl was now massaging her bruised limb. The fruit seller was irritated and enraged at me. "Don't interfere, gypsy girl! Don't defend the little thief! She was stealing my apples!!" Sarnia tearfully bawled and ran into my arms. I held her protectively.

"I…lost…my…money. I…am….really…sorry!!" She sobbed loudly. The entire crowd was buzzing now. My mind was whirling. This is not what I needed now. I didn't need a public showcase of my people stealing. I do hope Frollo won't add to the awkward and depressing scene.

I seriously didn't want this.

_Frollo_

I watched with great shock at the scene unfolding before me. A gypsy child had stolen an apple and Esmeralda had defended her. This was just like with Quasimodo tied down to the pillory and how she had bravely saved him. The gypsy girl's courage and bold, impulsive nature impressed me to no ends. She was now cradling the whimpering, tear-streaked child, soothing her fear. The fruit seller was ranting on about how troublesome gypsy children were and how the gypsies should really stop procreating.

If this was any other day, I would immediately have the young girl in cuffs and thrown into the prison cells. I couldn't care less about children. Especially after my time with Quasimodo and with…I lost my train of thought when Esmeralda approached me. She was trembling, her fists clenched and sadness in her eyes. I didn't like it when she was unhappy; it dulled her beauty and made me feel a foreboding shadow casted over my heart. She beckons me closer to her and whispers. "Don't arrest her, please. She's only nine and she only has her mother in her life," Her shaking voice had a pleading edge to it. I stared at the gypsy child. Her head was hung in regret. She stood, hunching; an attempt to shrink herself. A single tear fell to the city streets. My gaze returned to Esmeralda; her eyes held a beseeching glint. Remember reader, if this had occurred a month ago, I would never listen to a gypsy's plea but now…Making a decision, I stepped forward to address the gypsy child. First, I ensured that the hood and cloak around me hid most of my face and hair. I bent down to talk to the child. She backs away from me, frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I mumbled in my calmest voice. Truthfully, I could never talk to anyone without sounding arrogant or strict. However, since I was dealing with a child, I had to try my hardest to sound paternal. "Why did you steal the apple? I won't be angry with you." The girl, whom Esmeralda called Sarnia, looks up at me with naïve brown eyes. She mutters to me miserably that she had lost her food money her mother had entertained for. I nodded at this.

"What does your mother do? And how much does she roughly earn every time she entertains?" Sarnia shrugs her thin shoulders and says that her mother was a clairvoyant and that she earned at least a satchel of gold coins everyday she entertained. I then asked what was she to buy for food. She responded that she was ordered to buy a basket of fruit and a loaf of bread. Satisfied with her answers, I turned to the fruit seller who was flushed as a ripe tomato from his outburst and ranting. I held out a palm filled with gold coins, coins that he is now staring at greedily.

"This is for two things. One, give the gypsy child a basket of assorted fruits. Two, do not alert any of Judge Claude Frollo's guards about this incident." With that, I pressed the coins into the fruit seller's meaty palm. He bows and swears he won't ever tell a soul. He hands a basket overflowing with grapes, apples, bananas and other fresh, tropical fruits. Sarnia's brown eyes were jubilant. She bows and repeatedly thanks me with tears of joy. However, I wasn't done with my plans. I slipped my hand into my robe and pulled out a satchel weighed down heavily with gold coins. I handed it to her. She heartily took it. "That's for you and your mother. Keep it well and don't lose it. Just remember, I don't wish to ever catch you stealing again even if you have lost money. Stealing is a huge sin. I'm very sure you don't want to anger God, do you?" Sarnia shakes her head rapidly and says that angering God was a very terrible thing to do. I smile inside my hood; Gringoire really has taught the gypsies well. She bows again and repeats her many thanks. Then she did the most amazing thing.

The little gypsy flung her arms around my waist and hugs me tightly. This was probably the first time in many years that I had felt a child's warm body and clinging arms around me. Strangely, I didn't mind it at all. It actually felt…good. Like something I had missed for an incredibly long time. I placed my hands on the girl's thin shoulders and gently pushed her off. I patted her head softly and told her to run along and to pass my blessings over to her mother. Sarnia bowed for the last time and flitted off, a girl filled with all the sunshine and innocence in the world.

After the scenario, I turned and noticed Esmeralda was staring at me, her mouth agape. I smirked.

She has learnt something new today already.

_Esmeralda_

I must have been dreaming. I pinched myself. Nope, I wasn't dreaming. But still, what I had just saw couldn't possibly have happened. Frollo had just willingly and unconditionally helped a young gypsy child. I was flabbergasted. I had half-expected Frollo to drag the child by her bony arm into the prisons and fling inside one of the filthy, horrifying cells himself. I looked up at him and noticed he was already walking back. I immediately caught up with him.

"You saved her," was all I could blurt out. I was awestruck and rather impressed. He shrugs and tells me that Sarnia looked like a rather smart girl. She had a lot of good potential to be an upright Christian. However, and this he added with one of his infamous stern glares, if she was ever caught stealing again, he wouldn't put on an act of charity again. Instead, he'd have her and her mother both arrested. I cringed. Ok, he was still the same old stern, strict, demanding and morally upright Frollo. But today, he had shown his human side.

There _was_ a man behind the monster after all. I wonder how Clopin would feel after Sarnia relates this story. He would be so amazed like I was. I smiled and fell in step with Frollo.

"You are certainly full of surprises, Frollo." He smirks back at me and simply says. "I am, Esmeralda. Trust me though, there are far more surprising things that you might discover later on." I noticed a slight flash of unhappiness in his eyes when he said that statement.

That's when it hit me like an arrow.

Frollo hadn't yet told me about that mystery lover of his. I wondered if he would finally tell me after our wedding.

Suddenly, I really couldn't wait to get married.


End file.
